Silence
by Neko-nechan
Summary: After the farm has fallen, the group tries to start anew at the local prison. But for Glenn everything seems to be much harder than for anyone else. He has to deal with self doubt, desperation and the fading will to survive, and to cap it all he has to face this all alone. Or at least he thinks so. / Rated M for violence, vivid language and eventual Glenn/Daryl later on.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Everything was dead. Half the group was dead, their friends were dead, their hopes were dead and even the trees outside were dead. The walkers were only technically dead. And yet _they_ lived. It was somehow absurd.

Glenn looked out of the dirty window and his glance came to rest on a single snowflake dancing in the wind. It was early December and the first snow had just started falling the other night, almost unnoticed. But Glenn _had_ noticed it. For about three weeks he had spent every morning at the same window, looking outside, lost in thought. So many things had happened during the past few months since they were here in the prison. T-Dog and Carol had discovered that they liked each other a lot, Lori's baby was to be born soon and Beth was dead. Maggie had tried to kill herself several times and had broken up with him shortly after her last try, not able to feel anything for him anymore. All things considered, the last months were pretty horrifying. Not to mention the walkers in front of the prison's gate.

The Korean touched the cold glass with his fingertips and sighed. Even though it was bitingly cold outside the zombies didn't stop walking around and they were more than ever waiting for some nice warm flesh to eat. The prison was save, but Glenn had learned to expect the unexpected and was never off guard. His glaze drifted to the cloud-covered sky which looked nothing but grey and depressing. It kind of fitted his mood right now. The breakup had been hard for him, but by now he was over it. Also because he had never been sure about his love for Maggie. But since then he felt lonely, even around people. Everyone was looking after themselves and an unpleasant feeling had been creeping over the young man for weeks now. Was the group breaking apart? Now when they finally had a place to stay?

A shadow on the limp grass outside startled him out of his thoughts and he wiped the steamed up window with his sleeve. With a sigh of relief he recognized Daryl. For a moment he had feared that a walker could've made his way inside the fence, but it was just the redneck with his crossbow, probably on his way to go hunting. In the meantime Daryl had become an essential member of the group - he supplied them with meat, mushrooms or eatable herbs, not to forget water from the creek nearby. Now in winter this was even more important but of course much more difficult... but the man seemed to be indefatigable. Glenn felt a little sorry that Daryl had to do this all alone, but he was the most skilled one of them when it came to finding something to feed on. It was comparable to himself in Atlanta: he had been quicker on his own, everyone else would've just slowed him down. And well, more than once people had slowed him down.

He thought of Maggie. Their relationship had broken two months ago and since then he didn't recognize her anymore. Of course, Beth's death had thrown her off track completely and Glenn could totally understand this... but the Maggie who had been so full of life wasn't more than a shadow of her former self anymore. She rarely spoke, was as white as a ghost most of the time and her eyes had lost their shine. Not even Hershel could raise a smile from her and he really tried his best.

When Maggie had told Glenn that it was over, the Korean had asked her why and that had been her last time showing any emotion. "Because I lost a part of myself" she had whispered in tears, "and with that part the ability to love has died in me." Those words were still fixed in his mind. He would've hugged her and told her that he loved her and would be there for her, but he had been frozen. Maggie had left without looking back and Glenn... well, he had cried after waking up from his numbness. It had been a hard time and the others had done their best to cheer him up, but seeing his ex-girlfriend every day had made him even more sad. Not because he regretted anything, but because of her sadness and pain that had pushed her to try killing herself at least four times.

Glenn shook his head to dismiss the thought and stood up. It was very cold up here at his window and he decided to go back to the others. Slowly he climbed down the cracking ladder and exited the observation tower to the cell block where he heard Carl, T-Dog and Lori talking. Without looking he passed Maggie's cell but from the corner of his eye he could see that it was empty. She was probably taking a walk. Since she had promised to Hershel that the suicide-attempts would stop her father wasn't around her 24/7 anymore. Glenn wasn't sure if he was okay with Maggie being all alone, but he couldn't ask Hershel to keep following her - after all she wasn't a child anymore.

He entered the staffroom at the end of the corridor and T-Dog looked at him.

"Hey bro, whaddup?"

"Not much," the Korean answered, looking over Carl's shoulder, "so you found board games?"

"Yeah, isn't that cool?" Carl asked, his face beaming. "You want to join?"

"No, thanks pal." Glenn tousled the kid's hair and gave Lori and faint smile. "How's the baby?"

The dark haired woman shrugged and answered "Well, kicking and boxing. Obviously he or she's mad that Carl's playing us into the ground."

Her son laughed and T-Dog said "Yo bro, don't laugh, gonna catch up in no time!"

"Are you alright?" Lori looked at Glenn with an asking mien, but the young man just nodded before he said "Yes, I'm just a little cold. I guess I'll go and take a walk to warm up."

Lori nodded too and applied her attention to Carl again while Glenn went on and left the cell block to enter the big entrance hall. It was empty and the Korean could hear his footsteps echoing on the high walls. He didn't really know where he was going; maybe looking after Maggie. Yes, why not. From the cell block he could hear Carl cheer and T-Dog's voice mumbling something he couldn't understand, but probably the child had won the game and T-Dog wanted revenge. At least they had fun. It was important to find something to enjoy in these times... Glenn knew only too well.

He had finally crossed the hall and climbed the stairs to the second storey where the kitchen and the refectory were located. It was quiet up here, only a low humming came from the kitchen. It was probably Carol who washed the dishes, Glenn thought, and he passed the room without attaching any value. His way lead him directly to the control room where he suspected Maggie to be. Carefully he knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Maggie?"

Glenn could see the young woman sitting in the dim room, staring out of the window, but she didn't answer. He opened the door a little more and stood still in the frame. Maggie didn't move at all, her skin was as pale as ashes, her face haggard and bony. With a small step the Korean entered the room completely and hunkered down next to her chair.

"Hey, Maggie... are you alright?"

The skinny woman didn't answer, didn't even look at him. She had dark circles around her eyes and Glenn didn't know when he had seen her sleeping for the last time.

"Did you eat today?" he asked in a calm tone of voice and she finally turned her head. Glenn swallowed hard when those pale, green eyes looked at him. There really wasn't left much of the Maggie he knew, the Maggie he had loved.

"Why," she whispered and the Korean realized that she was looking straight through him. Did she even recognize him?

"You need to eat, otherwise you'll collapse." He reached out his hand and waited for her to grab it. "Come with me, please."

But Maggie just looked away and answered "Leave me alone."

The Asian sighed and scratched his head. "Please. I can't leave you here. You have to eat something, or drink. And you must be cold too. Come on, I'll make you a tea..."

"Why do you even care..." Maggie whispered and Glenn knitted his brows.

"Because you're important to me and to your dad. Please..."

Maggie shook her head. "Go away."

It was hopeless, Glenn thought. He stood up and took off his hooded jacket before he put it around her shoulders. At least she wouldn't freeze like that. The young woman didn't move but Glenn could see that she got goosebumps. He ran his fingers through her hair and turned around, leaving her alone.

On his way down to his cell he was awfully cold. His teeth were chattering and his legs buckled under him while he stepped down the stairs. Maggie needed the jacket more than him right now, but he hadn't thought to feel _that _cold without it.

Just as he arrived at the entrance hall, the door opened and Daryl came in, a dusting of snow on his shoulders. He stamped off the dirty slush from his boots and rubbed warmth into his hands before lifting his head and spotting Glenn. He greeted the Korean with a movement of his head and came up to him. Glenn shifted from one foot to the other in order to warm up from the inside and asked "Did you catch anything?"

"No," Daryl answered, "wasn't out to hunt."

The Asian nodded and rubbed his arms which were covered in goosebumps. The redneck frowned, but before he could ask, Glenn said "I gave my jacket to Maggie."

Daryl didn't answer but took off his padded denim jacket with the appliquéd wings and handed it to the Korean before he said "Am in my cell now, see ya later, Chink."

He left the hall and Glenn followed him with his eyes before looking at the heavy denim in his hand. What the hell was that? Why did Daryl...?

A few minutes later the Korean entered the observation tower and sat down on the sill of his window again, sighting the inner courtyard. The snowfall had become heavier and the wispy snow blanket seemed to be more impenetrable than before. This would probably be a hard winter and finding food wouldn't be easy for them. Hopefully Daryl's hunting skills wouldn't let him down.

Glenn leaned against the window frame and hugged his legs tight to him, smelling the musky scent that came from Daryl's jacket, which was far too big for his narrow shoulders. But at least it kept him warm. Stupidly the jacket he had given to Maggie was the warmest he had and with his other clothes he would have to wear so many layers that he'd look like a sumo wrestler. So Daryl's jacket had come in handy, although the Korean still felt somewhat confused that the man had been so obliging. Especially because the shirt he had worn wasn't much thicker than a jute bag.

The falling snow generated a little mound on the sill outside and Glenn was sure that by night the lower third would be covered completely. All his life he had loved snow, but this year he had to admit that he didn't like it at all. It just made things more complicated than they already were. And without the nice side effect of knocking out the walkers it was just a burden.

The young man closed his eyes for a moment. If they survived the winter, spring would make everything easier. They were surrounded by forest and neither would the flora stop blooming nor the fauna stop breeding next year. The creek wouldn't desiccate and maybe, just maybe, the walkers would disappear when they perceived that the impenetrable gates would separate them from their next meal forever. Well, at least Glenn hoped that the gates would never snap and that the zombies would leave. He had sworn to himself to never give up hope because hope kept them alive. There was always hope - they had found the prison and were save now and the daily routine was much easier to manage without having the undead on their backs. Yes, they had lost people and yes, everyone of them had problems. But they still fought and that was hope enough for Glenn.

The Asian opened his eyes again and sighed. He probably thought to much. Why wasn't he downstairs, playing some ludo with Carl or looking for Rick to help him with whatever he was doing? He could try to convince Maggie of coming with him or help Carol with the dishes, but all he did was sitting on a dirty ledge and thinking about life. Too much thinking did him bad and the Korean decided to make himself useful. He just didn't know how yet.


	2. Chapter 2

When Glenn entered the cell block, he heard a weird noise. Frowning he looked from left to right, not sure where it came from. That was the disadvantage of those heavy stone-walls; everything produced an echo and you could never be sure where a sound had its seeds.

On spec he turned to the right and indeed, the noise grew louder. It was something like a heavy breathing, a snorting, and it came from the last cell on the left - Daryl's cell. Glenn tucked his hands into his pockets and came closer, finally looking around the corner. Daryl did push-ups on the ground, topless and sweating. It was really cold back here, Glenn thought. The redneck was tough.

Suddenly Daryl lifted his head and looked at the Korean. "What?"

Admittedly Glenn was startled of the sudden reaction to his presence, but he quickly picked up courage and answered "Nothing, I just heard a noise and thought I'd better look."

The redneck sat up and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Then he grabbed his thin shirt and pulled it over his head. The Korean realized that he still wore Daryl's jacket and wanted to take it off, but the man shook his head.

"Nah, keep it for now. Don't need it." He sat on his cot and ran his fingers through his hair before he wiped them on a dirty towel next to him. Glenn watched him quietly and leaned against his cell door.

"Thanks."

The sweaty man shook his head again and looked at the Asian, a slight grin flashing over his face.

"Bit too big anyway, hu."

"Yeah..." Glenn shrugged and looked down. "I just don't have broad shoulders like you."

"No wonder you freezin'." Daryl stretched his legs without averting his gaze. The young Korean laughed soundlessly and flashed him a glance. The redneck seemed to be slightly amused by seeing him in his denim jacket; Glenn could easily tell from the smirk on the face of the man.

"Well, I'll go now, sorry for interrupting you," he said, "see you later." Daryl just nodded.

Glenn started walking down the corridor to go back to Maggie and try to convince her of having some food. That was the least he could do to help her. Maybe he would look for Hershel first and ask him to come with him; he had a better chance to succeed with Maggie's father on his side.

But before he could even wend his way, his ex-girlfriend bumped into him.

"Maggie," Glenn said, but the young woman just passed by without noticing him and disappeared into her cell. Slowly he followed her, waiting at the iron bars. She sat on her cot and stared at the wall without any emotion. At least she wore his jacket, Glenn thought, and looked down to the ground, shaking his head. He would get something to eat and drink for her and leave it at her door so that she wouldn't have to be in his company.

When he turned around to leave he could see Daryl standing in his cell door from the corner of his eye and shot a glance at him before he left into the other direction, straight to the kitchen to prepare a soup for Maggie. Carol, who was still doing the dishes, looked at him with a confused expression.

"Isn't that Daryl's jacket?"

Glenn nodded. "He gave it to me because I gave mine to Maggie."

"How is she?"

"Like a ghost," he said and poured some hot water from a Thermos bottle into a bowl. They had warmed up a lot of water to have a supply for tea or coffee; sadly not for showering which was very unpleasant in the mornings. Glenn stirred in some herbs. "I bet she hasn't eaten in days."

Carol put a plate aside and dried her hands on her woolen sweater. "Poor child... almost three months and she's still not better..."

"Rather worse."

The Korean blew on the boiling water and the short haired woman handed him a spoon.

"I find it very kind of you to still look after her... after all you two have been through." She smiled at Glenn and the man lifted the corner of his mouth but didn't answer. He picked the steaming bowl up and carried it back down to Maggie who still sat on her bed without moving.

"I'll leave it here" the Asian said and put down the soup on the small table next to the cot. "Please eat."

The young woman didn't say anything but nodded what made Glenn smile faintly. Hopefully she'd really eat and not just say so.

The Korean decided to leave her alone for now and look if someone needed help with anything. He couldn't just sit around all day and do nothing; there were some tasks for sure.

When he passed the staff room he could see Lori caressing Carl's hair while reading to him. T-Dog was gone and the two seemed to have some mother-son-time so that he desisted from disturbing them.

Sometimes he wished to have someone too who caressed his hair gently while just sitting behind him, but those times were over. He didn't really miss being close to Maggie but the time with her had definitely been more than nice. At first he hadn't been sure about loving her and when she had ended it he had had a broken heart, but now he knew that it hadn't been any more than a temporary infatuation. It made him sad somehow because Maggie deserved better... but he couldn't change his feelings. He was just a human being after all.

A little aimless he wandered through the entrance hall when he heard Rick's voice from one of the rooms next to the stairs. He couldn't understand much but it sounded like Rick was listing things they needed to survive the winter, and so he knocked on the door and entered. T-Dog, Hershel and Rick were sitting at a table and Daryl stood in the corner, cross-armed.

"Hey man," T-Dog said and offered him a seat, "we're discussing the 'shopping list'."

Glenn sat down and grinned slightly. It was amazing that T-Dog could still - or already - make jokes about all of this. Rick handed him a paper with notes on it.

"We thought that you could go hunting with Daryl. You're quick and silent, you could be a real help."

The young Asian looked up to Daryl but the man just looked back at him, not saying anything. Instead of that, Rick rose to speak.

"T-Dog and the girls will take care of the fires and Hershel and me are going to provide water supplies for the storage tanks."

"Sounds like a plan," Glenn answered and nodded, "but you know, I think we should look for warm clothes too."

T-Dog grinned. "Yeah probably, you already gotta steal Daryl's."

Glenn felt a slight blush sneaking onto his face and he grumbled "Haha, very funny, T...". Daryl looked away.

"But I think he's right," Hershel interposed, "we're not able to heat up the whole prison and during the night we can't let the fires burn in full strength unless we want to attract the walkers. That means we have to wrap ourselves up warmly and the prison-suits are much too sheer for that. And we need clothes for your baby, Rick."

The leader nodded slowly. "That's true... but you know that this is very dangerous too. We'd have to go to the next village and who knows if we'll find everything we need there. It'll cost gas and time, and it's not safe."

"Means you not goin'," Daryl said briefly, stepped forward and supported himself on the tabletop, "so who's coming with me."

Rick frowned but Hershel nodded. "It's better if you stay with Lori. She mustn't fuss and if you go she definitely will."

"Maybe you're right. But it's becoming a lot more dangerous when the snowfall gets heavier. Reduced sight will be the result and it'll be safer to go as a group." Rick twirled his scrubby beard.

T-Dog shook his head. "No man. Let's say we're goin' out as a group and somethin' happens here - what 'bout the girls? We can't just leave 'em alone, they can't defend the prison. Your wife's pregnant, Carol and Carl are much too weak and Maggie's condition isn't the best, y'know."

"I'll go with you" Glenn tossed in and everyone looked at him. He nodded towards Daryl. "Because you asked who's coming. I will. If that's okay."

Daryl nodded once and stepped back to lean against the wall, but Rick seemed to be skeptical. Before he could say anything, Glenn added "I'm quick and silent, you said that yourself."

The leader lifted his arms in resignation and answered "Fine, I'm not going to talk it out of you. But you should go soon before it gets even colder. Since you don't have a jacket." He smirked and T-Dog started laughing, and Hershel patted the Korean on the back and laughed throatily. Daryl walked out of the room, shaking his head.

"We'll go tomorrow morning, go to bed early, 'lil Chink."


	3. Chapter 3

This night Glenn didn't sleep very well. His dreams were chaotic and he tossed and turned on his cot. He dreamt of Andrea, Beth and Amy who all came back as walkers that wanted to kill him. He himself sat in a cage of barbed wire, unable to escape, unable to scream and unable to move. Maggie was there too but she just smiled and didn't do anything to help him and the last thing he saw was Beth's bloody set of teeth digging into his face.

The Korean sat up with a jerk, his heart beating fast. Cold sweat ran down his temples and he looked around in panic, just to recognize that he was alone in his cell. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands. Everything was alright, he said to himself, but he was too terrified to just go back to sleep. A sip of water didn't help much, so he decided to go to his window for a few minutes and get some fresh air.

The moon was bright this night and it didn't snow so that Glenn could see the stars. He opened the window and sat down on the sill. The ice-cold air felt nice and the Asian leaned his head against the metal frame, letting his gaze wander over the sky. Everything was so peaceful and quiet; the only sound came from the wind that whirled up the snow on the ground.

A cold blast of air hit him and he exhaled in spurts, suddenly wide awake. It was just an illusion; the world outside wasn't quiet, even less peaceful. Death and fear dominated. Glenn frowned and tucked up his legs. For a second he had forgotten about the horrible world he lived in, about how they had to struggle to survive. How could he even forget that?!

"Jeez" he whispered to himself, "what's wrong with me?"

The young man sighed and rested his chin on his knees, looking at his reflection in the glass. That wasn't the insecure, socially awkward Glenn anymore. He now had the confidence and courage their new world required. He was stronger now. He had grown up. And with that he had lost a part of himself he never thought he'd miss - until now. Glenn closed his burning eyes and fought back tears. No, he wouldn't cry because of something that was gone, something that wasn't even a good thing.

He ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair and grabbed a wisp, biting his lip and clenching his fists. Where did these emotions come from, all of a sudden? He had wanted to blow away the cobwebs, and now his head was full of memories and thoughts that made his pulse race. The Korean breathed deeply and brushed away his tears with the back of his left hand, but they just kept coming.

"Fuck, damn" he whispered and couldn't suppress a sob, "no..."

But it was too late. Glenn buried his face in the crook of his left arm and started sobbing uncontrollably, pulling his hair with his other hand. The icy wind blew in a load of snow, but the young man didn't even notice it. He cried so hard that his body trembled and his temples throbbed. This was the first time in months that he allowed, albeit unwillingly, a way for the pent-up tension inside of him to slash itself a way out, and it did, in a cruel, painful way.

The Korean tilted his head back and looked at his reflection again. He saw a young man in his early twenties with a wet face and tears rolling down his cheeks, with messy hair and a dirty white shirt that was much too sheer for this time of the year. But he didn't see_ Glenn._

"Who are you" he whispered, "and where am I?"

Another wave of tears obscured his gaze and he closed his eyes, sobbing again. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable and his heart pounded so hard he thought it would burst. Somewhere along the way he had lost himself. He didn't know where and when, but the man in the reflection wasn't him anymore. Maybe Maggie wasn't the only one who was no more than a shadow.

_"Oh God, come on"_ he thought to himself, _"get a grip..."_ but it wouldn't work.

His past flashed through his mind and he thought about his parents, his friends, even his shitty job. He shook his head and sniffled. It was long gone and it would never be the same again. No one could turn back the clock and memories were a waste of time out there when everyone had to fight to survive the day. They _had_ to move on. They _had_ to change. But still Glenn felt empty and lost and it brought even more tears into his eyes.

The young man went back to his cell with the first rays of dawn. He was exhausted and tired and his legs almost refused to carry him back to his cot. When he finally lay down he noticed that he froze and he quickly covered himself with the blanket. In a few hours he and Daryl would be outside in effort to find some warm clothes for the group. He had to sleep; otherwise he'd endanger both of them. Being tired would be a death sentence when there were walkers around. Glenn closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. Sleep. Now.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes when a hand shook him gently. Daryl looked at him and leaned against the wall.

"Hey sleepyhead, what did I tell ya 'bout going to bed early?"

Glenn sat up and scratched his head. "Is it already time to get up?"

"Tst." The redneck shook his head and darted an angry glance at the Korean whose hair stuck out in all directions. "Way past that."

"Oh," Glenn answered and yawned before he rose quickly. Hadn't he just closed his eyes? How could it already be time to get up again?

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever," Daryl snarled, "get ready, we gotta go. I'll be waitin' in the hall."

The Korean looked out of the window across from his cell. It had snowed again and it seemed to be pretty early. Still he didn't feel like he had had enough sleep, far from that actually. But he had to concentrate today. No more emotional releases like the night before. He took off his shirt and immediately got goosebumps from the cold. Quickly he washed himself and put on his warmest clothes before he grabbed his tattered backpack and his machete and hurried to get to Daryl who was pacing impatiently around the entrance hall.

"Hey, I'm here... let's go!"

Daryl didn't answer but opened the huge door with a long-drawn-out creak. A cold blast of air hit them and Glenn shivered. When the redneck's heavy boots met the blanket of snow it crunched and Glenn realized that he definitely had the wrong footwear for that kind of weather. His boots were not even ankle high and had pretty much had it. Yet his other options were chucks or sneakers. Both of which are rather useless in winter.

The Korean followed Daryl closely and looked around. No walkers outside the fence; at least not on this side.

"We're goin' out left, up the slope" Daryl instructed and checked the surroundings with an attentive glance, "straight to my bike. No time to waste, you hear me? Go!"

The men snuck around the corner and Glenn could spot a lone walker on the bottom of the small hill right behind the fence. With a flick of his hand the redneck signaled that Glenn should go ahead and he snuck up to the walker to kill him with a quick stab of his knife. In the meantime, the Korean opened the carefully secured hole that they had cut into the wire fence for a quick means of escape in case of an emergency. Daryl followed him and blocked the hole again carefully.

When they arrived at the small piece of forest where their vehicles were parked, Daryl slung his crossbow across his back and wheeled his bike up the slope. Glenn followed right behind him watching his back. It was quiet out here, the Korean thought, almost too quiet. No walkers except for the one at the fence. That was uncommon.

They made their way up to the street where the redneck got on his bike, put on his sunglasses and nodded towards Glenn.

"Hop on short round and hold on tight."

Glenn sat down behind Daryl and held fast onto the seat.

"Okay, let's go."

But Daryl just turned around and glared at him through his shades. "I said hold on tight!"

He grabbed the Korean's right arm and put it around his waist. Glenn hesitated for a second but then he let his other arm follow and did what Daryl told him to. The redneck felt warm and the musky smell of his jacket was nice and familiar. Well... he liked heavy smells anyway.

Daryl opened the throttle, the engine roared loudly and Glenn felt his body aligning itself with the vibration of the chopper. When they hit the road, the Asian understood why the man had told him to hold on tight to him. This wasn't a joyride and they had no time to spare. Glenn decided to cling to the redneck's waist a little tighter. Trees and fields rushed past them and Glenn was glad to sit behind Daryl; the wind was freezing cold and the snowflakes that hit his face felt like little needles. He hid his face behind the redneck's broad back and tried to catch a glimpse of the countryside that passed by so quickly, but all he could see was a mixture of dull colors and a curtain of falling snow.

After a good fifteen minutes they arrived at the little town Daryl had picked for their mission. It was quiet and idyllic but somehow eerie, and it reminded Glenn of Silent Hill, a videogame he had played when there still were things like videogames. Daryl dismounted from his bike, hid it in the bushes and removed his sunglasses before he took his crossbow in hand.

"We're goin' to stay together," he said, keeping an eye on the street in front of them, "no solo for ya today."

"Okay," Glenn answered, "I'll watch your back then."

Daryl nodded and went ahead, Glenn right on his heels. It was a real spooky place, the Korean thought while looking around carefully. They had seen many abandoned places but this one showed no evidence of an apocalypse. There was no walkers, no blood, no waste, not even broken windows. The only sound was the rushing of the wind in the narrow alleys between the houses. It was just an untouched town, or at least it seemed to be.

"It's too quiet, isn't it?" he whispered, but Daryl just put his left forefinger to his lips and pointed at a small bar on their right. He snuck up to the window and looked into the house, quickly ducking his head again. The dapper wave of his hand was enough information for Glenn to cower down immediately. So much for no walkers. If there were some in the bar there would probably be more in the other houses. Definitely no joyride, the young Korean thought. But well, he hadn't expected a nice Sunday trip anyway.

"We leave 'em" Daryl whispered, "and check the houses. Damn bar's full."

Glenn followed him when he snuck to the clothes shop at the end of the street rapidly and in crouched position. Daryl had to have known that sooner or later new clothes would be necessary, he thought to himself; otherwise he wouldn't have chosen this town in which tons of brand new clothes were waiting to be taken home to the prison.

When they both got inside the shop, Daryl locked the door and let down the shutters on the glass door. Glenn carefully looked around and eavesdropped on the door that lead to the back room. He could hear a low moan and nodded towards Daryl who waited next to the counter.

"It's one voice... no two," the Asian whispered before he stepped aside and fastened the grip on his machete, "one for you, one for me."

"Open," the redneck ordered and Glenn took a deep breath before he did so.

Inside the small room were an old woman and a girl of Glenn's age, and he jumped back quickly when the girl stumbled up to him with open arms and a gurgling growl. He hit her with his machete, once, twice, and when she fell to the ground he stroke another blow upon her. Meanwhile Daryl shot an arrow right into the old woman's head and made an unpleased noise when her dentures fell out and right onto his left boot.

"There are always the old ladies after me," he mumbled and Glenn couldn't help chuckling. Daryl shot a glance at him and turned around to put down his crossbow on the counter before he grabbed a plastic bag from behind it and started packing random pieces of clothing. Glenn took off his backpack and leaned his machete against a shelf before he followed suit. First he looked for a warm jacket for himself; normally he wasn't selfish, but he froze his butt off and after all it was him who went out into the cold just to get clothes for the group.

About ten minutes later their bags were fully packed and Daryl looked through the drawers of the counter to find other helpful things, while Glenn - in a cozy black winter jacket - laced up his new combat boots that almost reached up to his knees. He had picked a lot of pieces for the baby and some especially warm clothes for Maggie, and the rest were mostly pullovers and hoodies in all sizes and colors.

"Think we need those?"

Daryl raised his hand full of black plastic strings and Glenn cocked his head and frowned before he suddenly saw daylight.

"Cable ties... yeah, why not, may be able to fix something."

The redneck nodded and stuffed them into his bag before he leaned on the counter and watched Glenn finishing his lacing.

"How do I look?" the Korean asked and stood up, putting his hands on his hips. Daryl gazed at him quietly and picked up his crossbow, walking to the door.

"Pearl Harbor."

Glenn looked at him with a confused expression but the redneck didn't let him ask; he peeked through the shutters and snarled. "Bloody hell... seems they learned to open doors..."

"You mean...," the Asian started, but Daryl interrupted him by saying "Yeah, all out for a stroll. Must be 'bout thirty."

Thirty. The word resonated in Glenn's ears and he gulped. Thirty walkers in this narrow street outside. That wouldn't be a picnic. But suddenly Glenn had an idea. He jumped over the dead girl and looked into the small room and his face lit up.

"Daryl, we don't have to pass through them! Here's a backdoor!"

The redneck quickly stepped up to him and looked over his shoulder. "Good job Chink. Let's get outta here."

_- Kindly beta'd by HisGodGivenSolace, thanks! -_


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn was pressed against the wall, breathing rapidly. He heard the scuffling around the corner and the torturous moans that came closer and closer, but he didn't dare to move; not with this strumming around his leg. His machete was lying on the street in the middle of the horde, he didn't know where Daryl was and how the hell he should get out of this unharmed. This could end pretty bad if he didn't do anything _right now_.

The Korean's heart was pounding and he held his breath. "_Think!"_, he screamed in his head. He could hear the walker that had chased him so close that he had no choice but to move immediately. The heavy chain on his right foot slowed him down so he couldn't run away - he had to defend himself with anything. Quickly he looked around and when the walker turned the corner, he clenched his teeth and jumped up to grab the rainwater gutter of the house's low roof to kick the slobbering creature right into the head. His new boots fulfilled their purpose - the heavy blow slung the plump farmer to the ground, his face a bloody mush.  
Glenn jumped down again and tried to remove the chain from his ankle when he heard another zombie coming. Damnit, it had started off so well when they had left through the backdoor, and now the whole town seemed to be in uproar.

Glenn tried to remember where exactly he had left his machete and pulled the chain harder, without success. It had become entangled with the shoelaces and he had no time to try to get them apart. The next walker was close and so Glenn decided to just run away; well, he tried. It was more like stumbling than running. Daryl was nowhere to be seen and the Korean knew that it would be his death sentence if he called out for him.

Shit, he thought when he looked around the corner of the next house and saw more walkers coming out of the bar at the end of the street; obviously the door hadn't been closed completely. They should've checked the damn door!

The Korean snuck past the fence on his left and squatted behind a small fir. This was his fault. If he had paid a little more attention they would probably be on their way back to the prison right now. But he hadn't and now they were separated and in trouble. All because of a trashcan he had failed to see. The clanging had caught more attention than Glenn and Daryl had wished for. When the redneck had told him to immediately run back to the street taking the way through the clothes shop, the Korean hadn't expected to lose sight of Daryl after just a few steps. He had fought off some walkers outside but there had been too many to break through all alone, so he had decided to sneak along the backyards.  
And that had obviously been a mistake; the chain on his ankle hadn't come by chance. When he had dropped his machete he had looked back for just a second and then found himself on the ground in a pile of discarded metal, his foot wedged between an old engine and some chains. Luckily he had been able to free himself just in time to dodge his chaser, but one chain had wrapped itself around his ankle and tripped him. Due to his quick reactions the Asian had been able to narrowly escape a walker's nasty set of teeth and hide behind a house.  
And now he was here, behind a fir, unarmed and alone. What a shitty day.

Glenn peeked through the twigs and bit his lip while unlacing his boot to free himself. What should he do now? He couldn't just run and leave Daryl behind. The redneck wouldn't do that to him. Why was he even thinking about that?! He would never leave Daryl behind!  
An idea came into his mind and he checked the roofs with a quick glance. Maybe if he climbed up he'd be able to see Daryl. The roofs were not that high and he could use the fence as a tread. Yes, that sounded like a plan. He detangled his shoelaces from the chain and laced them up again quickly before he snuck out from behind the fir and threw the chain onto the street to distract the walkers for a moment. It worked - they came scuffling towards the sound and Glenn hurried to climb up the fence onto the roof. But when he pulled himself up, he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his right hand and a warm trickle running down his arm right onto the new jacket.

"Shit," he hissed and sat down on the roof, looking at his bleeding hand. There must've been a sharp edge; a gaping wound ran from his ring finger to the heel of his hand and bled like crazy, coloring the snow bright red. Rapidly he opened his backpack and pulled out a sheer shirt, grabbed one sleeve with his teeth and ripped it off the rest with his left hand. Then he wrapped it around his hand and bandaged his wound, breathing deeply to make the pain a little more bearable. It was a real mean pain, like a paper cut but a hundred times worse. Hopefully the walkers wouldn't smell the fresh blood and the snow would water it down to the point that Glenn was safe up here.  
He crawled through the snow and laid down on the edge of the roof to look onto the road. Walkers everywhere. Glenn gnawed on the inside of his lip and tried to spot Daryl somewhere, but neither hide nor hair of him. Where did he go? Was he alright? Was he injured... or even worse? The Korean felt his guts churning at this thought. No, Daryl was tough, he would make it. He was probably waiting for him somewhere, he just had to go down and find him.  
At the sight of the horde on the street Glenn decided to reconsider. He would never make it through alive. _"A plan_, he thought, I _need a plan..." _Maybe if he jumped from roof to roof? He looked to the next house and tried to estimate if he could make it, but it must've been a good three yards away and the snow made it too slippery to make it to the other roof unharmed. The Asian grinded his teeth.  
He would probably have to go back down again. But then what? If he ran, he had to get straight to Daryl's bike and just hope that the redneck would already be there, waiting for him. Otherwise he'd have to leave without him and Glenn knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself if he did so. And Daryl probably wouldn't forgive him either. No, that wasn't an option. But he couldn't just go down and stroll around to find his companion. Distraction would be a good idea, but Glenn didn't have anything he could use to catch enough attention to get away without being seen.

"Oh God, what am I to do?" he whispered and bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. What would Daryl do?

Glenn pushed himself back a little and sat up, looking to the sky. His hand throbbed painfully and he tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood on his tongue. He probably had no choice but to sneak through the streets and find Daryl. Well, he had done this several times before and every time he had made it out safely, why should it be different right now? He was faster, stronger, and more confident. He could do this.

When he climbed down the drain pipe, he could already hear a couple of walkers coming for him. Quickly he jumped to the ground and started running back to the clothing shop where he locked the back door from the inside before he snuck to the front and peeked outside.

_"If I go left, I can make it,"_ he thought and took a deep breath, _"I just have to be quick. Come on Glenn, you can do this..."  
_  
He almost tiptoed through the half-open door and headed to the house on the other side of the street, unseen so far. The backyards on this side were empty and the Korean breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this would be at least a little easier than he had thought.

"Daryl!" he hissed, getting no answer. "Daryl, where are you?!"

Actually it was pretty stupid to ask that question, Glenn thought. If Daryl was so close he'd have come for him while he was sitting on the roof. With a side glance to the street he went down, deciding to watch out for any evidences. His heart was racing and he felt a moist trickle running down from his bruised lip. This was as terrifying as saving Rick in Atlanta. It was him against a bunch of undead human beings that wanted to eat him alive. Him. Alone.

He stopped immediately when something caught his eye while he passed another alley. Rapidly he turned around, ducked down behind the fence and when he carefully looked around the corner, his eyes widened in fear. A crowd of walkers were kneeling around something bloody and Glenn's heart skipped a beat. Was that...?

"Oh God no," he whispered and felt a sudden urge to throw up. That couldn't be. They couldn't have caught him. This couldn't be true.

Glenn couldn't fight back the sickness and vomited. His body was shaking and the pain in his hand seemed to grow worse. No, it was impossible that this was Daryl. He would've called him for help... Glenn would've heard it. The bloody thing must've been a dog or something like that. A...big dog. That... had not barked. At all...

The Korean knew that he couldn't stay here and stood up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He had to go... as long as the walkers were distracted. This thought made him throw up again, but he forced himself to keep a clear head and stumbled towards the town's entrance, his gaze blurring from the loss of blood, the sickness, and the tears that welled up. He squinted his eyes and took a deep breath before he climbed over a fence and hid in the bushes for a moment. Then he heard a rustling just around the corner. As silent as he could he snuck forward, knowing that the hardest part was yet to come. He had to pass the bar without being seen. Obviously the town had had a celebration before the apocalypse because nearly all the walkers had come from this cozy pub.

Glenn shook his head. That wasn't important. He had to get out of here, fast. His knees were slowly getting weak and he felt like he could break down soon. Quickening his pace, he scurried past the bar and heard another - very close - rustling. But he had almost reached the thicket, he couldn't stop now. Just a few more steps and he could leave from here. His stomach turned once more but he bit it back and concentrated on his escape; he could already see Daryl's bike between the firs next to the street. Stumbling towards it as fast as he could, he heard the walkers' groans and moans dying down and then he finally reached it, nearly collapsing on it. Tears flooded his eyes when he rummaged in the saddlebags to find the keys. Daryl was dead. Eaten by walkers. Because he couldn't watch out for a stupid trash can. It was his fault. Only his.

He made a low squeaking noise when he tried to gulp back a sob. How should he tell the others that he was responsible for Daryl's death? How should he live with this knowledge? He sucked on his bleeding lip and finally fished the keys out of the leather bag. Before he wheeled the bike out to the street again, he rubbed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Concentrate," he told himself in a low, shaky voice, "you have to drive..."

"Do ya?"

Glenn jumped when he heard the familiar voice and goosebumps spread on his whole body. Quickly he turned around and dropped the keys in disbelief. It was Daryl. He was alive. A little bloody, but alive.

"H-hey...!"

The redneck flinched in surprise when the young Korean fell round his neck and gave him a squeeze, sobbing like a child. Obviously he was happy to see him.

"You're alive," Glenn mumbled into Daryl's shoulder, "oh God, I'm so happy..."

Daryl shoved him off - very gentle for his standards - and wiped some blood off his cheek before he bent down to pick up his keys.

"Wanna keep it that way. Let's go."

As they drove, Glenn clung a little tighter to Daryl than on their way to the small town. He felt so relieved and extremely happy that the redneck was still alive and unhurt and that they could finally go back now. He just wanted to hug the whole world.  
Daryl, for his share, felt a bit uncomfortable with the Korean so close to him; he wasn't used to seeing people that happy because of him and in addition he had to drive the bike and needed room to move. The snowing had stopped but it was still icy on the road. But on the other hand he didn't really want to push Glenn away. He was injured and probably needed someone to hold on to. So that was okay. For a while.

"You okay, shortround?"

He could feel Glenn nodding against his back. "My hand hurts, but I'm alright."

Daryl looked over his shoulder for an instant and said "'Bout five minutes to go, hang-"

In the next moment Glenn was blown away from his companion and hit the road with a gritting sound. His head started to spin and he felt a warm trickle on his forehead. Was this blood? What did just happen? He couldn't think clearly and felt sick, and before he passed out he spotted Daryl lying on the street, a dark puddle developing from his head. Oh no...

_- Kindly beta'd by MoonlightDisco, thanks! -_


	5. Chapter 5

Glenn slowly opened his eyes and moaned lowly, squinting because of snowflakes falling onto his lashes. His head and his hand hurt like crazy and he froze - his whole body trembled. Where was he? He tried to heave himself up but it felt like his limbs were made of lead. Stars started dancing before his eyes and slowly he remembered that they had had an accident with the bike.

Wait... an accident?! The Korean gasped and his heart was thumping away immediately. He remembered clearly. The sudden fall, the weird feeling of finding himself on the street from one second to another, the sight of Daryl lying there with blood coming from his head. Glenn panicked.

"Daryl!" he called and rolled over to his side, pulling off his backpack and looking at the redneck's lifeless body. "Daryl, are you ok?!"

No answer. The blood had become watery and bright red, building a horrible puddle around the man. Glenn shivered and crawled up to the man who didn't move a bit.

"Please don't be dead! Daryl! Can you hear me?!" Glenn's voice was thick with fear as he touched Daryl's cool body. He could see a gash on the back of his head and several grazes on his face. He wasn't dead... he couldn't be.

Glenn opened Daryl's jacket and pressed his ear against his cold chest. A heartbeat. It took a load off his mind and he closed his eyes for a moment. How could this even happen? Had the road been that icy?

While Glenn was thinking about it, he heard a noise that made him jump. A stifling groan, very close. Quickly he turned around and shouted out with shock, flinching. Not even two yard from them was a walker, halfway buried under Daryl's bike, groaning and reaching out for them. How couldn't he have noticed him before?! Was he the reason for the crash? Blindly he felt for Daryl's knife on his belt and when he found it, he killed the walker with a single stab in the head.

The knife fell down with a clinging sound and Glenn leaned back, bedding his head on Daryl's chest for a moment, still shaking in shock. If the bike hadn't fallen on the walker, they'd both be dead by now. They had been quite lucky under the circumstances.

A sudden and heavy lifting and lowering of Daryl's chest startled him and he sat up on his knees quickly, turning around to face the now coughing man.

"Daryl!"

"Where... what..." The redneck's voice was shaky and he sounded confused, and when he sat up, Glenn could see how bad the wound on his head really was. A deep gash and a lot of blood that made his hair stick to the exposed flesh. It looked really, really bad.

"You crashed into a walker... that walker," the Korean said and pointed to the corpse underneath Daryl's bike. "Gladly your bike buried him, otherwise we'd both be... you know."

Daryl looked at the walker and then back at Glenn, and the Korean could see that the man had to be miles away, his gaze hazy and confused.

"Do you get me?"

The redneck didn't answer; he just frowned at the young man and slowly reached out to touch the back of his own head, hissing when his fingertips felt the open wound. Glenn watched him with a concerned expression before he said "Daryl, we have to go back to the others. You're certain to need help, Hershel has to stitch that wound up... can you stand up?"

Daryl's answer consisted of vomit. Glenn grimaced with disgust but patted the redneck's back while he disgorged his stomach content. Maybe he had internal injuries or a whiplash. They had to go back immediately before any other walkers showed up; the only weapon the Korean could use to protect them was the man's small hunting knife.

There was just one problem - Glenn had never ridden a motorbike before. He looked at the scratched chopper and took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to hesitate; he would bring Daryl back safely.

The redneck coughed and lowered his head while the Asian picked up the knife and put it into his boot. Then he lifted Daryl's chin carefully to force the man to look at him.

"Listen Daryl... I'll bring you back to the prison, I promise. But you have to help me, okay?"

With these words he helped him up as careful as he could and in the next moment he had to step back with one foot to support himself as Daryl's weight bore on him in its entirety. The redneck couldn't stand upright and staggered and Glenn decided to sit him down again to pick up the bike first.

When he lifted it he could see that it had crushed the walker's spine and once again he was glad that they had been that lucky. The key was still in the lock and a quick glance on the road told him that all their things were still in den saddlebags. Good, at least he wouldn't have to go and look for anything and leave Daryl alone.

Daryl was still weak on the legs when the Korean helped him up again and brought him to his bike.

"Hold on for a second" he told him and picked up his backpack before he quickly mounted the bike and helped the redneck to sit down behind him. Daryl leaned against him instantly and Glenn had to steady himself on the handlebars.

"Daryl, you have to listen to me now" he said over his shoulder, scanning the surrounding with his eyes, "I don't know how to drive this thing, okay? Please tell me what I have to do!"

For a few seconds Glenn could only hear the singing of the wind but then Daryl mumbled "Throttle 'n brakes right, clutch 'n shift left..."

"Okay," the Korean answered and started gnawing on his already bruised lip before he slowly, almost timidly, turned the key in the lock. The engine roared and quickly Glenn grabbed Daryl's arms to wrap them around his narrow hips.

"Hold on tight, okay?" he said with a shaky voice and slowly twisted the right grip to open the throttle. He could do this... no, he had to. And he did it.

T-Dog walked down the hallway with two boiling hot cups of coffee and hummed a song. He was on his way to Carol who was waiting for him in the staff room; Lori and Carl had left, so they could have some time alone. Finally, he thought and stepped down the stairs smiling when his eyes suddenly caught a shadow outside and he stopped to take a closer look. His eyes widened when he realized what he saw.

"Glenn and Daryl are back! Injured!" he screamed, almost jumping down the stairs and spilling the coffee.

Rick was the first one to hear him and came running.

"What did you say?" He looked at T-Dog who was now realizing that the coffee had burned his hands.

"Glenn and Daryl are outside, bleeding. We gotta go for Hershel, man!"

Rick nodded and answered "Go find him, I'll help them!"

Outside, Glenn braced himself to carry Daryl who had passed out again. He had managed to bring him back here safely, but just as they had arrived at the hole in the fence, Daryl had broken down. The Korean had done his best to bring him in but the decline of strength rankled him by now. He didn't want to drag the man behind so he tried his best to carry him on his back. But the redneck was heavy and he had a small frame, so it was rather difficult. And to cap it all the pulsating pain in Glenn's hand was so bad that he couldn't even use it anymore.

They had almost reached the first watch tower when Glenn's legs refused to carry him any longer. Daryl's weight forced him to his knees and he was shaking like a leaf, his gaze blurring more and more. He had to bring Daryl in, let Hershel look at his wound... but he was too weak.

"Please don't die," he whispered in Daryl's direction, "I promised to..."

Glenn fainted.

A low voice startled him a little later. No, wait... there were two. Or even three? The Korean wasn't sure and he couldn't understand what they were saying. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he was dead. But he felt warm... wasn't it supposed to be cold when one was dead? And he hadn't seen the light either. No... he was probably dreaming.

"He's waking up," Hershel said and wiped his hands and the surgical instruments on a towel while Rick and T-Dog came up to Glenn.

"Hey Glenn, you hear me bro?" T-Dog asked and the young man blinked slowly. He quite likely wasn't dead.

"What..."

Behind T-Dog Rick's face appeared. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know..." the Asian mumbled and felt a sting in his hand and a throb in his temples. He felt tired and dizzy and his limbs seemed to consist of lead. Then he suddenly remembered what had happened outside and almost jumped off his cot. "Where's Daryl?! Is he alright?!"

T-Dog caught him when he fell and sat him back on the bed, holding him down.

"Yo yo yo, calm down man! Hershel's patched him up, he's fine!"

Glenn stared at him in panic, but all of a sudden he realized that Daryl was lying on the cot on the other end of the room, being a lot less bloody than he remembered him.

"He's asleep," Hershel said before the Korean could speak again, "and he'll be alright. And you have to rest too, so lie down."

"But..." the young man started, however Hershel pointed down to his pillow with a stern look. Glenn obeyed him and looked at Daryl again, his heart pounding heavily.

"He will be alright... right?"

"Yes. Calm down." The old man wrapped up his surgical instruments and carpeted Daryl with his blanket. Meanwhile, Rick was sitting down at the edge of Glenn's bed and looked at him.

"What happened out there?"

"When we wanted to leave the town suddenly was full of walkers... it... it was my fault... all mine..." He stopped and looked at Daryl, gulping. "B-because... I didn't see the trashcan... and it attracted them... we separated..."

Glenn looked down and shivered, feeling horribly guilty. Rick patted his shoulder and Hershel and T-Dog sat down to listen closely.

"I... I lost him and... I thought he was dead. Because they started eating something in his size and I thought... I thought they had him and it was my fault... I went back to the bike and then he suddenly appeared and I was so happy and we went back immediately... but then... that walker..."

He took a deep breath and kneaded the blanket, his heart pounding like mad. Everything came back to his mind - the picture of Daryl lying on the street, the puddle of blood, the walker's severed spine, Daryl's confused expression, his faint try to hold on to him on the bike. His pulse started racing and he almost ripped the fabric apart before he added "He just looked at me for a second and that must've been the moment the walker came out of the bushes... neither of us had seen him..."

"You crashed into a walker?" T-Dog asked and Glenn nodded.

"We... we could be dead. I mean... the crash could've killed us, but... the walker... it was lying under the bike. If the bike hadn't fallen on him..."

The Korean couldn't go on and closed his eyes. Rick and T-Dog looked at each other and Hershel checked Daryl's pulse before he said "You two are lucky fellows... especially Daryl. The wound on his head is on a delicate spot. Just a few inches deeper... he'd be dead for sure."

Glenn didn't say anything but his trembling body spoke volumes. Rick patted his back again and T-Dog said "Whew, man... tough shit."

"Hold your tongue," Hershel admonished him before he got up and addressed the Asian again. "Don't worry. Daryl is alright and with a lot of rest he'll be able to get up in a few days. And you have to rest too, so try to sleep. I'll come to check on you both later." He left the infirmary and Rick and T-Dog followed him.

The Korean stared at the wall and heard Daryl's regular breathing. They were still alive and back at their safe fortress. Everything was alright. They had brought what they had been out for. They were hurt but not dead. Daryl was alive. He was alive. Yes, everything was alright...

Glenn started sobbing and curled up into a ball. All those feelings overwhelmed him, hit him like a hammer. _"You are such a crybaby!"_ his inner self screamed but the young man couldn't stop the tears from falling. This day had been the worst for a long time and he felt even emptier than before. Was this life really worth living? They were at the edge of death every day and every day was like another nightmare they'd never wake up from. Maybe Maggie was right... maybe everything worth living for was gone. Why did they even go on? If Daryl and him had died today...

He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. No, there was always a reason to go on. He had friends here, friends who were almost like his family by now, and they all fought to survive. He had to fight too. He couldn't let his friends down. Never.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later the snowfall had grown even heavier and the whole prison yard was white all over. Fortunately Glenn's hand hadn't become infected but it still hurt like mad when he tried to use it for more than lifting up a spoon. Hershel kept an eye on the young man's health and advised him not to overwork his hand for his own sake, but well, Glenn was right-handed after all, and by using his left hand he felt like a clumsy child. Daryl for his share was still on his cot in the infirmary and in some sort of deep sleep, like Hershel had described it. The few times he had awoken the only one with him had been Hershel himself, so Glenn wasn't sure how the redneck really was. He kept visiting him from time to time, still feeling horrible when seeing his bandaged head. _Just a few inches deeper_... Glenn couldn't forget those words. It had been a close call, so close that the Korean's stomach turned when he just thought of it.

The young man looked out of the infirmary's window and saw the bare trees rocking in the wind. With a sigh he looked back to Daryl who was sound asleep next to him. Or at least he thought so. When the redneck sat up straight all of a sudden, Glenn jumped off the cot's edge and stumbled backwards, his heart racing.

"Merle!"

The man clenched his fists on the blanket and stared at the Korean who was too shocked to speak.

"Merle... where you been?!"

Glenn struggled for words when he suddenly realized that Daryl was talking to his lost, probably dead brother.

"D-Daryl, it's me, Gl-"

"Was looking for you, bro... where you been?!"

Glenn gulped and groped his way to the bed behind him where he sat down and tried to calm down. The redneck had scared him to death and now - to make matters worse - he thought that Glenn was Merle.

"Merle!"

"Listen Daryl, I'm Glenn," he tried to explain, but the redneck wouldn't listen. Did he even hear him? Probably he was just hallucinating...?

"Went back to Atlanta again to find ya... but all I got was your stupid friggin' hand" Daryl continued, frowning. "But I knew you're alive, bro. They all thought you're dead, but I knew no one could kill ya."

He still stared at Glenn who started to feel uncomfortable and turned his head to look at the door. _"I'll better go and find Hershel"_ he thought to himself; but could he leave Daryl alone when he was in such a condition? The Korean quarreled with himself when Daryl suddenly said "Wasn't his fault, he fell..."

Glenn froze and looked back to Daryl who had lowered his gaze. Did Daryl hear Merle in his head? And... was it really about him right now? He didn't dare to say anything and waited for the redneck to continue, his heart pounding heavily.

"Pit-faced gook almost got ya killed, 'lil brother," Merle, who sat on the bed opposite to Daryl's, said. He grinned and leaned back, looking at Daryl who shook his head.

"Told ya it wasn't his fault!"

"An' the crash? All because 'lil Darylina had to flirt with the fuckin' Jap on his fuckin' bike."

"Screw ya" Daryl hissed, "he was banged up!"

Merle laughed, his hoarse voice echoing on the walls. "Y'mean ya wanted to bang _him_ up, eh. Ya gay now?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up, Merle!" Daryl gnarled and clenched his fists a little harder. "You saw it!"

"I saw that ya fucked it up, baby brother," his older brother answered and stood up, "cause ya care for stupid Chinks, Niggers and whores getting banged by everyone. What happened to ya? _Now_ ya everybody's bitch, waiting on them like their 'lil slave. Ya're such a shame."

Daryl kept quiet for a moment but then he said in a low voice "They care more for me than you ever did."

His brother crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave him a once over, licking his eye teeth with the tip of his tongue.

"See. So y'mean ya need me no more. I raised ya, 'lil brother."

"You did nothing." The younger one looked up, an angry mien on his face. "Was on my own since I was a child, an' all you taught me was that you could beat me up a lot harder than our old man."

Merle grinned and came up to Daryl, and the younger one flinched when his brother raised his hand.

"Still such a pussy" Merle snorted contemptuously and slapped his brother softly before he turned around. "Learned nuthin' at all. Had to beat ya up to prepare ya for the world outside. Few bruises never hurt anyone."

"Few," Daryl repeated and gave Merle's back a bitter smile, "Was black 'n blue all the time."

"Ya're still alive, aren't ya." The older one smirked before he turned to Daryl again. His younger brother looked at him and squinted, irritated about the smirk.

"What?"

"Listen, baby brother. Tell ya what. Stop bein' that cop's lapdog an' grow some balls! Ya're a Dixon!"

"I ain't nobody's lapdog, never was, never will be. And ya're not tellin' me what to do," Daryl answered in an undertone of anger, "not anymore."

He stood up and walked towards Merle with faltering steps and when his older brother was in his reach, he lifted his right hand to strike a blow right into his sardonic grin.

Glenn just managed to avoid the redneck's fist and felt his heart pounding like mad when Daryl collapsed on him, unconscious again.

"Hershel! Hershel!" he screamed, holding Daryl tight, "Hershel, help!"

He heard footsteps outside and then Hershel came in.

"What happened?" he asked and helped Glenn to put Daryl back onto his cot, taking his pulse.

"He woke up and... and started talking... and then he came up to me and fell..."

Hershel looked at him and frowned.

"You didn't hold him back?"

Glenn gulped and shook his head, his cheeks reddening with shame. "I... I was too shocked... I'm sorry..."

The other man shook his head and sounded Daryl's chest. Then he put his hand on his forehead to take his temperature before he tucked him in carefully.

"He's alright, did probably just have a fever dream. What did he talk about?"

"Nothing in particular" Glenn answered, a little too fast for his taste, and he quickly looked away. Hershel eyed him suspiciously but didn't ask any further.

"Call me earlier next time" he said before leaving the room, and Glenn nodded, his ears hot to the touch. He looked at Daryl and felt a shiver running down his spine. Daryl had talked about his most intimate memories to him - no, to Merle. But Glenn had heard it and now he knew how horrible Daryl's childhood must have been. The thought of young Daryl getting beaten up by Merle and his father made him sick. It was no wonder that the man was withdrawn and had built up that hard, almost impenetrable shell.

Glenn turned away and left the room. He couldn't stand Daryl's sight anymore, not now that he could imagine what Daryl had been through as a child.

On the way to his secret hideout - the window - he felt horribly guilty again. It wasn't his fault that Daryl had experienced so much hate and violence in his life, but he surely was to blame for Daryl's current condition. Quickly he climbed up the ladder and sat down on the sill, breathing heavily. Thoughts kept crossing his mind and he leaned back. He probably couldn't even imagine how Daryl must have felt when Merle or his father had casually beaten him up. Glenn had never experienced violence at home; there was only one time his mother had slapped him and back then it had really served him right. But that had been a slap, not a blow with the fist, and just one in marked contrast to a full beating...

The Korean shivered when he remembered his mother, his father and the quarrel he had had with them. It was long gone, or it seemed to be... how long had the dead been walking around anyway? A year, one and a half maybe? Glenn couldn't remember. So much had happened. So much that could never be changed back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, I'm home!"

Glenn dropped his bag onto the floor and walked straight into the kitchen to see what was for dinner. He had had a long, exhausting day at his underpaid job as a delivery boy and was glad to be home now. But when he entered the room he saw his mother sitting at the table, straight-faced, eyes focused on the window.

"Hey Mom, what's the matter?" Glenn asked and opened the fridge to get the milk out.

The woman's dark eyes didn't move when she answered "Sit down, Glenn."

The Korean did as he was told and took a sip before he cocked his head. "What is it, Mom? Did anything..." He stopped and his eyes widened. "Did you cry?"

She turned her head and looked at him and Glenn was sure that she had cried. The small wrinkles around her eyes looked deeper than usual and she seemed to be paler.

"Your father and I had a long conversation... it is time for you to leave, Glenn. Your behavior, the people you are with... all the things you're doing... We can't support you anymore. And we won't." His mother looked away and Glenn could see tears in her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and stood up, and before she left she added "You'll have to leave until next week."

There fell a deep silence and Glenn stared at the door frame, unable to move or speak. His parents had thrown him out all of a sudden. He had nowhere to go, just enough money to scratch a living for a few days. How should he find an apartment in four days? Who would rent anything to a broke pizza boy with nothing but a ton of comic books, a few video game consoles and a collection of embarrassing superhero-underpants?

Glenn felt like he was in a trance... he just couldn't realize what had happened. Or why. His hands were shaking and his head seemed to spin. Slowly he arose and left the kitchen, leaving the milk carton on the table. He needed some fresh air to blow the cobwebs away, to think about what he was going to do now.

When he sat down on a bench in the nearby park he realized that everything seemed to be different. Kind of dull and bleak. The young Korean looked around. It didn't feel like home anymore. This park in which he and his father had played baseball when he had been a child didn't look familiar anymore. The big tree next to the bench... was this the same tree he used to climb some years ago? Was the sun shining warmly right now or was it trying to burn him to death? Those birds, weren't they mocking him?

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and squirmed a little. Michigan wasn't his home anymore. All of a sudden. And he knew that he couldn't stay in this city, that he had to leave it behind.

It was already getting dark when Glenn returned home. The only light came from the living room and the young man decided to go straight upstairs to his room. He didn't want to see his parents, his father still less than his mother. He knew that he wouldn't stand their sight.

Quietly he snuck up the stairs and locked his door behind him. His room looked as ever - not that tidy, a couple of used cups and bowls on his desk, a pile of dirty clothes next to his unmade bed. The two shelves full of comic books and videogames looked majestic next to the almost tiny wardrobe with the crack in the mirror, and the old, brown sofa opposite to his TV was stiff with indefinable dirt.

Glenn sat down on his bed and looked out of the window. Four days until this wouldn't be anything but a memory. He knew that he couldn't stay in Michigan... well, actually he didn't want to. Knowing that his parents were around the corner but didn't care anymore was too much for him. No, he had to go. He just didn't know where to yet.

The Korean pulled his shirt over his head and opened his pants. He should probably sleep on it. In the morning he'd be able to think straight again, to make a plan. Maybe some of his friends could help. He'd just ask around. Someone would know what to do.

The four days passed in no time and all of a sudden Glenn found himself sitting in a van full of his furniture and comics on the way to Atlanta, Georgia. When he had left, he had glanced at the driving mirror and could see his mother looking out of the kitchen window before his father had pulled her away. The young man grinded his teeth and shook his head. No sparing thoughts about that anymore. He was on his way to a new life and he had to leave the old one behind. In about seven hours he'd arrive at his new hometown where he'd live with a friend's brother for a few days until he'd have his own apartment. He'd work as a delivery boy again before he'd find a _real_ job. It'd all be fine and he wouldn't need his parent's support anyway.

A good eight hours later - it was about ten in the evening now - a dead tired Glenn arrived at the street his friend had written down. It was a shabby alley with a lot of graffiti on the houses and a little bar from which the Korean could hear loud laughter and bawling. He parked his van and looked around before he grabbed his travel bag with most of his clothes in it and went up to the house in which his new roommate was living. When he rang the bell, a window on the top floor opened and a man his age shouted "You must be Glenn, come upstairs!"

Glenn climbed the narrow stairs and wormed his way through stacked boxes, baby buggies and drunk girls until he reached the last door on the left where the young man stood and waited for him.

"Hi, I'm Dave," he said and nodded across his shoulder, "come in."

"Thanks," the Korean answered and followed him, "I'm really grateful that I may stay here for a few days..."

The other man shook his head and pointed to the first room on the left. "No problem, Charlie's friends are my friends. Stay as long as you want to. You can have the living room, the couch is very comfortable." He turned around and looked at Glenn, a crooked smile on his face. "Well... it's not much but I hope you're okay with that."

"Of course I am!" Glenn almost shouted and the sound of his own voice made him cringe.

Dave laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the apartment. And I bet you're hungry. Wanna order some pizza?"

Days flew past and soon Glenn had settled in at Atlanta. He delivered pizza for two different pizzerias and saved every cent he could do without. Dave was a nice roommate and more than once he paid for Glenn's food so that the Korean could save another dollar. Everything went better than expected and about three months later, Glenn packed his bags and said goodbye to the shabby street in Northwest Atlanta to move to his own apartment in a high-rise in Downtown. It was a cheap apartment with some lacks, but at least Glenn could pay the rent. But well, _some lacks_ was putting it mildly. Drafty windows, dripping faucets, thin walls and neighbors who obviously liked to have loud sex all day and night were just a few things that made the apartment 'special'. But Glenn was okay with that - he knew that this was the beginning of a new life, a life all on his own. His first _own _place.

Unfortunately living alone wasn't as easy as Glenn had imagined. At the end of the month he had barely enough money to buy some bread and the car he had bought on account was running on empty. His two jobs weren't enough, not in the slightest, and when his heater was cut off in early December he considered giving up for the first time. In January he, Dave and some other guys first started grifting. In February he stole his first car and in April he could almost make a living by selling stolen stuff. But then everything changed. People around him got sick and died and Glenn realized that this was more than a regular epidemic when he saw the news about corpses being revived magically. He knew stuff like this from his videogames, _Resident Evil or Silent Hill_, and he knew that it wasn't safe to stay in Atlanta anymore. So two days later he packed everything he needed and left - that was when he ran into Jacqui who fled the walking dead, and they teamed up before they found some others they could travel with. And the upshot was that they met Dale, Andrea, Amy and Jim with their camper and settled at the stone quarry about 10 miles away from Atlanta, together with the rest of their new group.

Glenn sighed and turned around on his cot. It must've been about three in the morning now and all he had done since he had gone to bed was thinking about his past. He remembered so much and realized that it was all gone now... his heart skipped a beat and he bit his lip. His parents were dead, he was sure about it. His mother, such a tiny, fragile woman, could never survive something like that. And his father wasn't the one to run away; he had probably stayed at their house and had let them come. No struggle, no fight. A death as quiet as he was himself.

The Asian pulled up his blanket a little more and sighed again before he looked at the dark ceiling. It was too late to be sorry now, but he felt like saying it out loud.

"Mom, Dad... I'm sorry for everything..."

It was absurd that he was sorry _now_, so much later, he thought, but he felt a little better; it wasn't much, just an unheard excuse he had told to a wall, and nobody could hear him anyway, but... yes, he felt better. Somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were quiet and almost relieving. Hershel had an eye on Glenn and made him rest whenever he caught him doing anything but resting, and soon his hand felt fine again. Daryl's wound seemed to heal pretty slow but at least his condition improved every day. And then, two days later, he finally woke up. A little confused he looked around until he realized that he was in the infirmary, and when he touched his head he remembered that he had had an accident. Daryl threw off the blanket and stood up, his legs refusing to carry him in the first moment, but then he slowly made his way to the door and opened it. The smell of smoldering wood was hanging in the air and it reminded him of home, of Merle and of evenings he had spent at the fire, learning how to carve wood. His clumsy steps echoed on the walls and when he finally arrived at his cell, he sat down at his cot and carefully took off his dirty, sweaty shirt. How long had he been put out of action? Hours, days, weeks? His head started to hurt and he lay down, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of burning wood.

But suddenly he remembered his accident a little more in detail and sat up quickly. Glenn had been there too; where was he? Was he alright?

"Glenn!"

His own voice startled him and he flinched, his heart pounding heavily in shock. Outside he could hear footsteps and in the next moment Glenn's shocked face appeared at his door.

"Daryl! What are you doing here? You're awake! Are you alright?"

"Stop babbling" the redneck answered and held his head, lying down again. Obviously the Korean was fine - at least he talked as much as he normally did.

"I'm going to get Hershel," Glenn said and ran away, and Daryl sighed.

"Annoying Chink."

A few minutes later the whole group - well, except Maggie - had gathered in front of Daryl's cell while Hershel was inside taking his pulse and checking up on him. "Alright, it seems your cardio-vascular levels are stable. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Damn sure," said Daryl and sat up again, "hate hospitals and things like that..."

"Fine." Hershel packed his things and patted Daryl's shoulder. "I'll come back later. Rest."

The redneck nodded and put on a clean shirt while the group came in.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked and Daryl shrugged.

"Okay."

"Your wound seems to be pretty bad," Carol added and sat down on Daryl's cot, folding her hands in her lap, "will you be alright?"

"Sure," the redneck answered and pulled up one leg before he leaned against the wall behind him. "Survived worse."

Glenn, who stood at the door, shivered when he heard that. Who knew what kind of wounds he had had as a child... the scar on his shoulder - yes, Glenn had noticed it - was evidence enough for that. And well, Daryl had really gone through a lot so far. His injuries while looking for Sophia, accidentally getting shot by Andrea and now this.

"You need anything bro?" T-Dog caressed the back of Carol's head and looked at Daryl who just shook his head and looked away.

"Don't need nothin'. Thanks."

"Maybe we should all leave you alone," Rick decided, nodded towards the others and left the cell, T and Carol following him. When Carol passed Glenn she smiled at him and nodded, and Glenn knew what she wanted to say; he had to talk to Daryl.

Once everyone was gone, he slowly came in and leaned against the wall. Daryl didn't look at him and bounced his foot, still embracing his other leg.

"Daryl, listen..." Glenn started and bit the inside of his lip, not quite sure what he wanted to say. Did he come for an excuse? To tell Daryl that he knew about his abusive childhood? Or to ask why Daryl had called out his name before instead of calling him short round or Chink as always?

"Sorry."

Glenn was sure that he was gaping like an idiot right now. Did Daryl really just say that?

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry," Daryl repeated and looked at him and Glenn could see that he was serious. "You could be dead."

The Korean didn't know what to say; those were his lines, not Daryl's. He should have said that. "B-but," he started, but Daryl looked away again and shook his head.

"Really kid... sorry."

Glenn sat down next to Daryl and the redneck turned his head towards him again when he started speaking. "No, listen... it was my fault, the trashcan, and then I distracted you, and that walker, I don't, I mean, you..."

"Walker?!" Daryl's face darkened and he sat up straight. "What walker you talkin' 'bout?!"

"We crashed into a walker" Glenn said and felt very weak all of a sudden, "because... because you talked to me and didn't keep an eye on the road... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you... I'm so sorry..."

Daryl didn't say anything for a second but then he banged his fist on the bed and Glenn flinched.

"Fuck... you alright kid? What's with your hand, is it okay?"

The Asian would've expected _anything_ but that. Daryl didn't give a flying fuck about himself - he just cared about _him_. Slowly he nodded and tried to find words for what he was thinking, but he couldn't. Instead Daryl continued to speak.

"What happened? Don't remember any of that..."

Glenn thought about it for a moment to remember everything he could and then he said "I killed the walker with your knife. Then you told me how to drive the bike before you lost consciousness again... your head was bleeding like mad. I managed to bring us back here and when we arrived... I carried you..." Actually he didn't want to say that last part but the words just came out of his mouth, and he lowered his gaze. The redneck watched him closely and kept quiet when Glenn added "But I collapsed myself. The next thing I remember is the infirmary and Hershel saving your life."

An awkward silence set in and Glenn didn't dare to look at Daryl. He had probably talked too much, he thought, and it was better to leave the redneck alone now. Quickly he rose and made his way to the door, but when he had just left the cell he heard Daryl say "Thank you, Glenn."

Those words stuck to Glenn all day and he couldn't forget the way Daryl's voice had sounded. That mixture of deep honesty and a certain softness wouldn't let go of him and the fact that Daryl had called him Glenn for the second time today would just not go out of his head. Why was Daryl the one being grateful here? Glenn had done everything wrong and still the redneck didn't even think of blaming him. Was he just used to being the scapegoat and didn't realize that it wasn't his fault?

The Korean couldn't relax and when Carol called for dinner he decided to talk to Daryl again afterwards. He couldn't let the man believe that he was to blame.

When he sat down next to T-Dog, his and Daryl's glances met and he smiled, and when Daryl lifted the corner of his mouth, Glenn felt a little more secure than before. Maybe the conversation wouldn't be that bad after all.

Rick told them about the safety measures he had planned but Glenn didn't really listen; he thought about the things he'd say to Daryl and he decided not to mention the redneck's hallucination in the infirmary. That'd probably intimidate the man and Glenn was pretty sure that he wouldn't talk to him afterwards. No, he had to keep it a secret.

When everyone had finished their meal Carol and Lori went upstairs to wash the dishes while Rick, T-Dog and Carl did their round to check for walkers outside. Hershel went to Maggie's cell to bring her some food and that made Glenn and Daryl the only ones left. The redneck stood up and left for his cell and Glenn quickly followed him.

"Hey Daryl" he started and the redneck looked over his shoulder, "can we talk?"

"What 'bout?"

Glenn caught up to him and tucked his hands into his pockets. "That I'm really sorry, you know."

Daryl didn't say anything but walked down the hallway to his cell and sat down on his cot. The Asian waited at his door but the redneck nodded at him.

"C'mere and sit down."

Glenn hesitated for an instant but then he sat down next to Daryl. "Listen... you don't have to be sorry for anything. I fucked it up. I ran into the trashcan, I lost you there and... and it's my fault that we crashed into that walker. Really, you did nothing wrong. Please don't think that you did 'cause it's just not like that. You did a great job out there and I think no one had done it better, not even Rick."

"You sound like Carol," Daryl answered and leaned back and Glenn wasn't sure if he was amused or irritated.

"I mean it," the Korean added, "you know, I think you think that it's always your fault but it's not. You don't have to be the scapegoat for everyone."

The redneck listened to him but didn't answer and Glenn feared that he had enraged him with his words; he wanted to apologize again but Daryl broke in on him.

"Y'know kid, I really appreciate you sayin' that. But it's not your fault either. Just happened, so let's stop with that excusing and just forget it."

Glenn wasn't sure about Daryl's words. Did he really mean it or was it just another excuse to make him shut up already?

"We're still alive, aren't we." The Korean nodded and Daryl looked at him. "See. So enough with that already, makes me feel uncomfortable."

The young Asian nodded again und bit his fingernails, but then he sighed and asked "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you call my name earlier?"


	9. Chapter 9

The question seemed to hang in the air for a good minute and Glenn already regretted asking it, but then Daryl said "Thought ya were dead and I was fuckin' frightened."

The Korean didn't answer and looked down onto his feet while Daryl watched him from the corner of his eye. Then Glenn lifted his head and looked at him.

"Weird to hear you say that."

"Why?"

Glenn smiled and tucked up his legs. "Because I can hardly imagine you being frightened, you know."

Daryl chuckled lowly and somewhat insecure, but Glenn didn't notice this almost negligible undertone of his voice. He studied the man's face and thought to himself that it was really hard to believe that Daryl could actually feel fear. He was so sovereign, so brave. There was just no space for a feeling like fear.

"Guess I'm just a good actor."

The Korean could feel every word running down his spine and it made him shiver. He didn't really know why, but the way Daryl said it felt like a punch in the face. Maybe because he could've said that himself. Maybe because it was like talking to a mirror in this very second.

His voice trembled when he answered "We all are."

Daryl lowered his gaze and Glenn couldn't really classify the look in his eyes. He just knew that he had hit the spot with what he had said, because it was the truth - they all played their roles pretty well. They had to, and everyone knew. It wasn't a secret that in these times no one was the person they used to be.

"Well, I think I'll...," the Asian started while standing up, but Daryl interrupted him.

"Wait."

Glenn looked at him while the man stood up to grab his bag in the corner of the cell. The Korean frowned a little and tried to see what Daryl was doing, and when the redneck turned to him and handed him his machete, his face lightened up.

"Thought you might want it back."

"When did you fetch it?" Glenn asked smiling, and Daryl sat down again before he answered "When I tried to find ya."

"Thank you."

The redneck shook his head but didn't say anything and Glenn decided that it really was time to go. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night."

Glenn had gone to bed almost immediately after returning to his cell. The night was at a pleasant temperature and the Korean slept better than he had in a long time and the fact that Daryl didn't hate him for his mistakes did it's bit.

Rick's voice woke him up in the morning. "Hey Glenn, wake up. We need to talk."

Glenn sat up and scratched his head, squinting against the sun that shone through the window. "What about?"

"Maggie..."

The Korean was wide awake all of a sudden and almost jumped off his cot. "Is she okay?"

Rick didn't answer and walked out, Glenn following him quickly, his heart pounding like mad. They passed Carol and Lori who looked at Glenn with an expression he didn't like and when they arrived at the control room, Maggie's private hideout, he froze. Maggie sat there and sobbed lowly and Hershel was kneeling in front of her, bandaging her wrists. The Korean swallowed hard and had to hold on to the door frame because he felt his knees getting weak. Another suicide attempt. Nothing had changed.

Rick's hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he looked at him.

"She said your name."

Hershel stood up and his pale and sick face startled Glenn. He patted the young man's shoulder when he passed by and before he left he said to Rick "Can we have a talk, please?" Rick nodded and looked at Glenn.

"Will you stay with her?"

The Korean just nodded and when the door snapped shut, he sat down on a chair next to Maggie. The young woman didn't look at him, she just stared at her wrists.

"Hey" Glenn said lowly, "hey Maggie... why did you do that?"

She slowly started turning to him and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Why...? You really... ask me _why_?"

Glenn was too surprised to say anything; Maggie hadn't talked like that in a long time, even less answered that clearly and precisely.

"What do you think, Glenn?" she said and the Korean noticed the desperate undertone in her voice, "I can't take this anymore. I can't live like this anymore! What is life worth, being locked up in a prison surrounded by walkers? Without Beth?"

"You still have your dad and we..." he started, but Maggie sighed and shook her head.

"We what? Does anyone even care? Everyone just goes on and on, like nothing has happened. Like we're safe here."

"Well, we are-"

Maggie sobbed. "How long?! How long until anyone is going to chase us away? How long until we'll be overrun again? Tell me Glenn, do you really think we're safe?"

The Korean wasn't sure what to answer; he didn't want to lie to Maggie, but then he nodded. "Yes, I think so. I mean, look, we have weapons, big walls, fences... and we're a strong group."

The young woman shook her head and wept, and when Glenn wanted to add something, she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Taken by surprise he didn't really know how to react but then he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Maggie sobbed and grabbed his hair and Glenn suddenly felt like he was sent back in time, back to the farm and to their relationship.

"Don't cry," he whispered and stroked her back, "I'm here... I won't let you down, I promise..."

Maggie didn't answer but the tight grip in Glenn's hair loosened and he started rocking her to calm her down. It took a little time but then she whispered "I've hurt you so much and you still care..."

"Of course I do," Glenn answered and pushed her away gently to look at her face, "We're friends... and you're one of the most important persons in my whole life, Maggie!"

Maggie looked at him with her reddened eyes and tried to smile, but it ended up crooked and she lowered her head, her voice getting thick with tears again. "I don't even deserve that..."

The Asian shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop that. We all like you Maggie, you're a wonderful person..."

"But I'm just a drag" she answered and Glenn realized that she really thought so. "I'm in the way and there's no use for me..."

"Listen, Maggie..." He gave her a kiss on the forehead while stroking her cheek, and the young woman lifted her head to look at him again. "No one thinks that you're a drag or in the way. Everyone is worried about you and we all want you to be happy again. You're a part of our group and we love you." He hugged her again and felt Maggie shiver. "Please stop thinking that you're not important."

"But I couldn't even save Beth..."

Glenn gulped and bit his lip. "That wasn't your fault."

"I didn't pay attention and it _was_ my fault," Maggie answered and suddenly Glenn realized that this sounded very familiar to him. The trashcan, the bike, Daryl...

"I couldn't save her... if I had kept an eye on her she wouldn't have..." The young woman stopped and started crying again and Glenn didn't know how to comfort her, so he just pressed her to his chest. Beth's death had been an accident but he now understood why Maggie thought that it was her fault. He was able to relate to that kind of situation now although Daryl was still alive. Maggie sobbed and whispered "I tried to drag her out but it was too late... I couldn't help her... why didn't I pay attention?"

"It wasn't your fault, Maggie," the Korean said again and stroked the back of her head, but she just whimpered and buried her face in his shirt. Glenn hated himself for not being able to find words to comfort her and he just held her like he had done so many times before. It was still horrible for him to see Maggie cry and he decided that words were superfluous anyway. Dale had once said that words sometimes fell short and well, he had been right. Glenn had never been good with words.

The Korean didn't know how much time had passed when Maggie finally let go of him and turned away. "Can you leave me alone... please?"

He nodded and stood up, but before he left the room he said "Please don't give up. We care for you." Maggie didn't answer.

When he left the control room he went back to his cell and got dressed. He needed some fresh air now and since it wasn't snowing today it was probably quite nice to take a little walk in the prison yard.

Glenn took the exit at his tower and stepped out in the cold. The sun was shining and the air was clear, and the Korean took a deep breath before he started walking. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet with its untouched blanket of snow, and he enjoyed being alone for a few minutes. Being so close to Maggie again had thrown him a little off track. She hadn't talked to him for so long and now _he_ was the person she poured out her heart to. He couldn't wrap his head around that, it didn't make any sense to him.

The snow crunched underneath his feet and he looked up to the sky. At least Maggie was speaking again and didn't seem to be a ghost anymore. Maybe his words had helped a little... although he had lied to her. Glenn started to feel uncomfortable when he thought about it. He didn't believe that they were completely safe, quite the contrary. And the bitter aftertaste of 'a strong group' made him sick. He remembered the conversation with Daryl. Yes, they were good actors. They had learned to pretend strength, fighting spirit, courage. Glenn wasn't that good with people but he knew that each and every one of them had already done it because it had been necessary.

He thought about the look in Daryl's eyes when he had told him that they were all just acting. This indefinable look Glenn couldn't interpret. The Korean tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment when a cold blast of air swept across the yard. There were so many things on his mind right now - Maggie, Daryl, the whole situation in the prison, the accident, his feelings towards everyone and everything. Too many thoughts to handle.

Glenn came back inside when the others already sat at the big table in the hall and had breakfast. Well - Maggie and Hershel weren't with them. Carol looked up and smiled at him and after taking off his jacket he sat down next to her and started eating.

"How is Maggie?" Rick wanted to know and the Korean swallowed his canned pineapple before answering "I guess she's doing okay... at least she talked to me."

"Hershel's with her right now and I heard them talk too" said Carol and smiled weakly, "I think she'll be alright. Whatever you said to her, it helped, Glenn."

The Asian didn't say anything and thought to himself that his lie had probably helped a little, but definitely not enough to change Maggie's mind. She was still depressed and thought that it was her fault that Beth was dead. Nothing Glenn had said could've changed that.

"I really hope she'll recover at last," Lori said and Glenn could easily tell that she was referring to the suicide attempts. Well, she was right... but it made him angry somehow. The way she said it sounded like Maggie really _was_ a drag to her. He put his fork down and gave his open can to Carl. "Here buddy, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Thanks," the kid said but frowned a little, and when Glenn stood up everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me," he said and climbed over the bench before he left the hall and Lori knitted her brows.

"Did I say anything wrong?"

Glenn went back to his cell und sat down on the bed. Maybe he was oversensitive, maybe he had overreacted. But Maggie's words had come into his mind - _"Does anyone even care? Everyone just goes on and on, like nothing has happened." _Maybe she was right. He looked out of the window on the wall opposite to his cell and clenched his fists. Why did it make him so angry all of a sudden? He knew that in those times everyone put himself first. That was only natural.

The Korean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd love to unwind but so many thoughts kept crossing his mind that he couldn't hear himself think anymore.

His own scream startled him and he flinched. Outside he heard quick steps approaching and then T-Dog and Rick arrived at his door.

"You okay bro?!"

"I..." Glenn started and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, sorry."

"Damn, you scared us!" T-Dog answered and looked at Rick who just beheld the Korean pensively.

Glenn didn't answer; he just lowered his gaze and pursed his lips - and Rick understood. He patted T-Dog's shoulder and nodded towards the hall again, and the bald man followed him without wasting any more words.

"Gosh, what's wrong with me?" the Asian whispered when he was alone again, and it reminded him of the night he had sat at his window, crying like a child. "Why is everything so fucked up?!"

"'Cause you think too much," he heard a voice say and he literally jumped, staring at the cell door. Daryl appeared and shot him a glance while passing by, and when he was already gone Glenn heard him say "Try to live, kid."


	10. Chapter 10

It was about four in the afternoon when Glenn decided to see Daryl. He had thought about his words for quite some time and he just couldn't figure out what the redneck meant.

He found Daryl at what he used to call the 'perch', carving arrows for his crossbow. The man lifted his head when he heard Glenn's footsteps coming up the stairs and then the Korean's face appeared.

"Hey... can we talk?"

"Sure," Daryl answered and continued with his work while Glenn sat down next to him.

"What do you mean, live?"

Daryl blew some chipped wood off his arrow and checked the edges. "Life's not always 'bout thinking and planning. Guess you 'd be happier if you just stopped thinkin' for once. Understand?"

Glenn didn't understand.

"How should I stop thinking?"

Daryl sighed and frowned a little. "Sheesh 'lil Chink, use your brain. Thought you were a smart fella." He continued cutting the dark wood.

No, Glenn didn't understand at all. He watched the redneck moving his knife on the slim branch and waited for him to explain what he meant, but Daryl kept quiet.

"Daryl," the younger one said, "I don't get it."

The redneck stopped and looked up, right into Glenn's dark eyes. "We got somethin' in common. We can't stop thinkin', always gotta wrap our heads 'round everything. But times have changed, short round." He laid his arrow aside and folded his hands in his lap. "It's not 'bout thinkin' anymore, it's 'bout doin'."

Glenn tried to read from Daryl's eyes but the redneck quickly broke the eye contact again and let his gaze wander along the prison walls.

"Rick's doin' it right. Stopped thinkin'."

"Do you really think... I mean, believe that that's the right way?"

Daryl kept quiet for a moment before he looked at the Korean again and lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Nah."

The Asian studied the redneck's face, tried to read from the small wrinkles around his squinty eyes, but Daryl turned away.

"Don't stare at me like that, kid, it's not like I revealed the ultimate truth or somethin'..." He scratched his head and even though Glenn wasn't good at reading people's emotions he could easily tell that he had made the redneck feel uncomfortable somehow.

"Sorry."

Daryl started carving his arrow again and Glenn decided that it was probably time to go, so he stood up.

"Why you always run?"

The Korean frowned and looked down at Daryl who didn't seem to be interested in his presence at all. But he had definitely just asked this question.

"What?"

The redneck ran his finger along the arrow and put it aside once again before lifting his head and squinting at Glenn from below.

"Every time we talk you suddenly start running. Why?"

Glenn hesitated to answer. Actually he knew what to say but he just couldn't figure out how to phrase it. So instead of answering he sat down again and gnawed on his lip. The redneck still looked at him and seemed to wait for an explanation, and when the young Korean just kept quiet, he added "You don't have to stay, don't wanna force you or somethin'."

The Asian shook his head and decided to tell the redneck; he somehow felt like he didn't have to pretend anything. "No, it's not like that... I just... you know... I thought that I'm bothering you."

Now Daryl was the one to remain silent and Glenn thought about leaving again, but then Daryl chuckled and the Korean was surprised and somewhat scared. Did the man make fun of him?

"Thought the same thing. See... we're thinkin' far too much."

In the evening the weather had changed. A storm had gotten up and it snowed again, and even though they were inside the group could clearly hear the singing of the wind. Glenn was reading a book in the staff room when Lori came in.

"Knock knock... if you have a free minute...?"

Glenn put his book aside and nodded. "Yeah, sure..."

The woman shifted one of the chairs and sat down before looking at Glenn again. "What did I do to you this morning?"

The Korean shook his head and sat up straight. "Nothing..."

"Right, and because of nothing you leave and don't talk to me all day," she answered and cocked her head. "Tell me."

"I was just a little oversensitive. About Maggie and stuff..." Glenn tried to avoid looking at Lori, but when she sat down next to him he couldn't and their eyes met.

"I didn't mean to insult her or you. No offense meant..." She grabbed Glenn's hands and squeezed them softly. "I can just imagine what she's going through and that it's hard for you too to see her like that... none of us is taking her condition lightly, just so you know..."

The Asian sighed and lowered his head. "This whole thing is too demanding. I want to help her, but I can't. Nothing I could say would allay her pain..."

"But you're there for her and that helps a bunch," Lori said and started petting Glenn's hand, "I mean, look, she's talking again because of you."

"I'm not sure if it's because of me," Glenn answered and Daryl's words came into his mind. He thought too much, really.

"I believe so." Lori squeezed his hands again before she let go of him. "Maybe you should talk to her again about it."

"Maybe," the Korean repeated and helped Lori to get up before he hugged her. She was a little surprised at first but then she hugged him back.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

A pleasant lie, Glenn thought.

He left the room when it was past midnight. Everyone was sound asleep and he snuck through the moonlit hallway, his hands in his pockets. Glenn didn't really feel tired and he thought about going up into his tower, but then he changed his mind. The tower was his place to think and the Korean had decided to stop thinking once in a while. Daryl's words had made an impact on him, although he still didn't know if he really would be able to take heed of it. But he wanted to try.

When he passed by the big windows opposite to their cells he stood still for a second to enjoy the sight of the big, round moon. It shone in a pale yellowish white and the sky was clear so that the young Korean could see the stars. "Pretty," he whispered and leaned against the window frame next to him, folding his arms in front of his belly. For a few minutes he just stood there until he suddenly saw a shadow out in the yard. He looked closer and a shiver ran down his spine. A walker. That alone wouldn't have gotten him worked up... but it was sliding its feet through the inner courtyard. Glenn's heart skipped a beat; they had cleaned up the whole inner yard and every tiny hole in the fence had been secured. What he just saw wasn't possible.

Quickly he turned around and started running. There was only one person to go to now.

"Daryl!" he hissed and the redneck sat up straight, being rudely awakened by Glenn's voice. A short eye contact, no more than a second, and he jumped up to grab his crossbow.

"Where?!"

The two men ran across the yard and straight around the prison to take the walker out. Daryl was as silent as a deer while Glenn's heavy breathing sounded like a steam engine to him. The air was icy and he didn't wear a jacket, and every breath hurt his lungs. When they finally saw the walker scuffling around, Daryl aimed at him while Glenn had to kneel down for a moment. He could barely draw breath and felt like his lungs would explode any moment. The redneck snuck towards his target and shot - the walker fell to the ground.

"How did this fuckin' biter get in here?!" he murmured while pulling out his arrow and then he looked around. Nothing.

"We... we should check the... the fence," Glenn panted, but Daryl shook his head.

"In the middle of the night? You ain't even got a weapon. Forget it."

He offered his hand to the Asian and Glenn seized it to pull himself up.

"But what if there are more?"

Daryl shook his head and let go of the Korean's hand. "Don't think so. We'll check it tomorrow, Rick and the others gotta know. C'mon, let's get back inside, you're freezin'."

Glenn realized only now that Daryl didn't wear a shirt at all.


	11. Chapter 11

"C'mon," Daryl said and started walking back to the big front gate and Glenn followed him, still short of breath. He would've asked if Daryl wasn't cold but he refrained from it; it was freezing, probably about minus ten degrees centigrade. Of course he was cold, Glenn could even see the goose bumps all over his muscular arms.

When they finally got inside again, the Korean's teeth chattered while the redneck still kept a straight face - although Glenn could see that he was shivering.

"Let's get back to bed," he said and crossed the hall to go down the corridor in the cell block, and Glenn struck up a faster pace to keep in step with him.

"Shouldn't we tell Rick?"

Daryl shook his head. "Not tonight. Tomorrow."

"But-"

"Wanna bring on a panic, short round? Gonna tell him tomorrow. Sleep."

With those words he left Glenn in front of his cell and went back to his. The Korean gazed after him and thought about waking up Rick anyway, but then he reconsidered. The redneck was right, he'd just cause a great stir and they couldn't do anything anyway since it was dark and cold and... well, Daryl had pretty much summed it up.

The Asian turned around and went to his cell where he untied his boots before he slipped under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes. His heart was still pounding and he just couldn't get the walker out of his head. How had he gotten inside? Was there a hole in the fence? Did someone let him in by accident? Or on purpose? The Korean's head started to spin from all those thoughts and he grumbled lowly before he faced the cracked wall. He didn't even try to sugarcoat it - this situation was grave. What if the prison wasn't secure anymore?

Glenn woke up when somebody shook him gently. He slowly opened his eyes to see Daryl's face.

"... hm?" he murmured and squinted his eyes, and he was only marginally aware of the fact that the redneck was squatting on his haunches.

"Wake up. We gotta lot of stuff to do."

The Korean nodded and closed his eyes again before he stretched. Then he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Daryl watched him and stood up before the young man opened his eyes again.

"Did you tell Rick?"

"Not yet," Daryl answered and stepped back when Glenn heaved to his feet, "It's your job anyway. You spotted it."

Glenn just nodded and put on his boots, leaving them untied. Then he grabbed his machete. "Let's get going then..."

When they entered the hall they only found T-Dog and Carol sitting at one of the tables, having their morning-coffee. T-Dog noticed them first and nodded towards them.

"Yo guys, how's it goin'?"

"Well," Glenn said and looked at Daryl who just tucked his hands into his pockets and shifted from his left to his right foot. "We probably got a problem."

"What is it?" Carol asked and took a sip of her coffee, and the Korean took a deep breath.

"Last night we killed a walker. In the inner yard."

T-Dog and Carol looked at each other and then the bald man stood up quickly. "You kiddin', right?"

"I wish I was," Glenn answered and Carol put down her cup before she got up as well.

"Let's lose no time, we have to tell Rick."

"Have to tell me what?" Rick's voice made them all spin around and before Glenn could even start to speak, Daryl said "Took out an uninvited guest last night."

Rick's face darkened immediately and he came up to them. "Where?"

"Inner yard," Daryl said and started tapping his left foot, "'n we gotta find out how it could get in there."

"Yes," Rick answered and nodded towards Carol, "Carol, could you stay with Lori? She mustn't worry. And tell Carl to come here."

"Of course" the short-haired woman said and left the hall while T-Dog skirted the table.

"Man, you sure we didn't just forget one?"

Daryl shook his head. "Yard was clean, took the last ones out myself." He seemed to be a little offended by T's comment, Glenn thought.

"But there was one," Rick said and checked his gun, "and we'll find out where it came from." He looked at the three men in front of him and turned around when he heard footsteps. Carl entered the hall.

"Dad? Carol said that there had been a walker in the yard?"

Rick put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Yes. And that's why we need you. You have to check every door in here, every room we've locked. If any lock's broken you've got to tell me immediately!"

Carl nodded. "I got it."

"Good," Rick answered and patted his shoulder, "that's my son." He turned towards the others again. "Get your weapons, we'll check the yard."

It was terribly cold outside and although Glenn was wearing his jacket now, he froze. Rick and Daryl preceded and when they arrived at the dead body, Rick took a deep breath.

"Okay, Glenn, you'll go with T and check the fence next to the east and north tower. Daryl and me are going to take the area right here and the two other towers. Make sure you check every inch... if there's a hole we'll find it."

T-Dog and Glenn nodded and turned around to leave for their area. There were no holes or gaps in the fence and when they arrived at the north tower, T-Dog said "It's pointless, we won't find anything."

"Yeah," the Korean answered and leaned against the fence, "but the walker must've come from somewhere..."

"Bet Daryl's just overlooked that one." T-Dog chafed his hands and looked to the sky. Glenn shook his head.

"No, I don't think so... Daryl's pretty thorough when it comes to things like that. And we would've noticed it earlier..."

"Then where d'ya think that mangy creature came from?"

The Asian shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope that there won't be more."

"Yeah, y'got a point." The other man looked at him again and nodded towards the corner of the prison. "Let's go back and see what they've found out."

Rick and Daryl hadn't found out anything at all. The redneck was quite angry about that fact and Rick had a concerned look on his face. Quietly they returned to the hall where Carl was already waiting for them.

"I didn't find anything. All locks are still closed."

Daryl snorted angrily and T-Dog looked at him.

"Dude, I really think you just missed that one."

"Shut up!"

Yes, Daryl was indeed pretty angry, Glenn thought when the redneck stomped away and kicked one of the benches before leaving the hall. T-Dog and Rick gazed after him and then Rick turned to Glenn.

"Since we didn't find anything we'll just let it go for now. But we have to keep an eye on that. That stray didn't come out of nowhere."

The Korean nodded. "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Me too," T-Dog added but he still sounded skeptical. Glenn couldn't believe that Daryl had just forgotten that one walker, but he kept quiet and turned around to leave when Carol came in.

"What happened? Did you find anything?" She hugged T-Dog and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she added "Daryl is really angry..."

"My fault," said T-Dog and put his arm around her bony shoulders, "I just, y'know... questioned his thoroughness. Cause I don't think that stray came from outside."

"But we don't know." Rick sighed and scratched his head. "We didn't find any evidence for... well, anything."

"It's confusing, we don't know anything so far." Glenn put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'll go back to my cell now... see you later."

But he didn't go to his cell. Glenn somehow felt like talking to Daryl, like telling him... well... actually he didn't know what he wanted to say, but before he could even think about it, he stood in front of the redneck's cell and looked at Daryl who sat on his bed and lifted weights with his right hand.

"What?" he asked harshly, and Glenn kicked the ground with his boots.

"Uhm," he said and scratched the back of his head, "I..."

Daryl looked at him from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything what made Glenn feel even more uncomfortable. He took a deep breath before he turned around to leave.

"Uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you..."

"Came to say that I fucked it up, eh."

The Korean stopped in his movements and looked over his shoulder, and the look in his eyes confused Daryl more than he wanted to admit. It was somehow... pitying. The redneck lowered his head.

"'Course you came for that. Dog's right, probably just _forgot_ that one..." The way he emphasized those words put Glenn's teeth on edge and he shook his head.

"I don't think that it's your fault."

Daryl lifted his head again and put the weights aside. "What?"

"I mean... I don't think you forgot it. I can't imagine that you just didn't see it. That's... that's not you." He looked at the man who quickly averted his gaze. "You're too conscientious for that. More conscientious than anyone here."

The redneck didn't answer and Glenn thought to himself that maybe he had said too much. But then he remembered Daryl's words about thinking and stopping to think sometimes... maybe _now_ was one of those times.

"We'll find out where that walker came from and prove T wrong. You can count on me."

And then something unusual happened - Daryl smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl smiling was actually a rare sight and Glenn couldn't help smiling as well. For a few seconds they caught each other's eyes until Daryl looked away and started moving the weights up and down again.

"Thanks kid."

"No problem... we're friends, right?"

The redneck didn't answer but just as Glenn wanted to leave - this time for real - he said "Sure thing."

The Korean smiled again and answered "Hm. Sure thing then."

The day dragged on and in the afternoon Rick had decided to call a meeting in the staff room. Glenn, who was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea, noticed that Carol and T-Dog were kind of uneasy and when Daryl came in they didn't look at him at all. Rick sat down at the table and started talking to everyone in the round.

"I'll cut this long story short. Daryl and Glenn killed a walker tonight. In the yard."

Everyone kept quiet for a moment, but then Lori asked "In the... inner yard?"

"Yes. We went out to check the fences and the gates, but everything's safe."

Lori looked at Rick, then at Daryl and finally at Glenn. "But how did it get in here?! Did it come from inside the prison, aren't we safe anymore?!"

Carl shook his head. "I checked the doors, Mom. Everything in here is safe. No walkers."

The dark-haired woman looked at him and her eyes widened even more. "You were doing this _alone_?!"

"Calm down," Hershel advised, but Lori's face revealed that she was already close to panicking.

"Calm down, what do you mean?! First there's a walker in the yard and now my son is telling me that he was checking the prison on his own! What's next?!"

"Lori-" Rick began, but his wife stood up and held her pregnant belly before she said "And why's there no one outside to keep watch? What if there are more?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to all of you," Rick said and indicated her to sit down again, "I thought about this all day. We need someone to keep watch, you're right Lori. Since we're not sure where it came from someone has to patrol the yard at daytime and someone has to go to the west tower at night since I'm going to take the east tower."

Glenn nodded. "I'm going to do the nightshift. After all it was me who spotted the walker."

"Gonna do the patrol then," Daryl said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but T-Dog shook his head.

"No man. I'll do it."

Daryl looked at him and Glenn could see how skeptical his glance was. Why did T-Dog volunteer? Did he feel bad for doubting Daryl? The Asian wasn't really sure about the man's intentions, but T just nodded towards Rick before he turned to his girlfriend. "Gonna start right now. Carol, you with me?"

"Yes," she said and shot Daryl a glance before she followed her boyfriend outside. Rick gazed after them and turned back to the others, shrugging.

"Well, that's it then. Glenn, we'll meet at ten at the gate, okay?"

Glenn nodded and tucked up his legs before taking another sip of his tea. Rick wanted to leave the room but Lori stopped him.

"What about the interior?!"

Their son stepped up to them and frowned. "Mom! I checked it... I can do that too, you know... make sure we're safe. The locks are all secure!"

Lori turned around and looked at him before putting her hands on his shoulders. "Baby, I know. I know, but... you were all on your own out there!"

"Doesn't mean he didn't do his job," Rick answered and patted Carl's head, "he's old enough, Lori."

The woman wanted to answer but Daryl interrupted her.

"Carl 'n me gonna do a second round, agreed?" He looked at the boy who nodded and then at Lori who sighed and frowned before nodding as well.

"Fine. But keep an eye on him..." Then she addressed her son. "You do what Daryl tells you to, understood?"

Carl rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Mom..."

"Don't give me that look," Lori answered and tousled his hair, "I know you're not a child anymore. But I'm still allowed to be worried, aren't I."

Glenn smiled and looked at Daryl who turned around to leave the room while saying "We'll go right now, get your gun, kid." It was the first time Glenn realized that the redneck used to call him 'kid' as well.

"Wait a second." Hershel stepped up to Daryl and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You have to rest. I cannot let you go on a stroll when you're still in this condition."

Daryl eyed him suspiciously and stepped back a little. "I'm fine... and this is important."

"Not as important as your recovery," the old man answered in a strict tone of voice, "I can't allow this."

The redneck kept quiet for a moment and he reminded Glenn of a child that had been reprimanded. The look in his eyes, the way he couldn't stand still, his hunched shoulders.

"My head's fine," Daryl said and lifted a wisp of his hazel hair to prove that the wound didn't look that bad anymore, but Hershel shook his head.

"No."

Daryl snorted angrily and turned around again, facing the door. "You can't tell me what to do, old man. Kid, let's go!"

"Daryl..." Hershel sighed but didn't try to hold him back when he left the room. The redneck was stubborn like a mule and Hershel knew that staying in bed and doing nothing was almost unbearable for him. Daryl had to do something, he couldn't sit still and wait for others to take on his tasks.

Carl looked at his mother again before following Daryl; Hershel shook his head and turned to Lori.

"They will be fine."

"I know," Lori answered with a sigh and leaned against the wall, "they're very much alike."

Daryl and Carl met at the gate of their cell block a few minutes later.

"You ready?" the redneck asked and the boy answered with a nod before opening the gate.

"We gonna do one big round," the man said and started walking, "check all the locks again and go to the backyard at the tower then. Wanna check it too."

"Carol and T-Dog are checking it," Carl said, but Daryl shot him a glance that silenced him.

"Just wanna be sure."

The two of them walked down the long, dark corridor and at the next edge Daryl took out his flashlight. The only sound was their pace on the stone that echoed from the walls and although Daryl had gotten used to this silence he felt somewhat uneasy. Silence was a nice thing and Daryl preferred it to commotion but the kind of silence the apocalypse had brought wasn't the same. It was a dangerous silence, a silence that slowly crept into every corner and swallowed up everything without leaving any traces.

Carl was right behind the redneck, his gun at the ready and watching Daryl's back; he had grown up fast, Lori was right. When it came to defending what they had, Carl acted like an adult. He was very brave and since Rick and Shane had taught him to shoot properly he could actually make himself useful.

"Go left" Daryl said when they reached a corridor with a lot of doors, and Carl nodded before starting to check the locks on the left side. The redneck examined the opposite doors and when they met again at the end of the hallway, the boy said "All secure."

Daryl just nodded. He hadn't expected any lock to be broken; they had secured the prison with all they had found, had checked every door twice and had made sure that no walker could ever make his way through them.

"Let's get going, kid."

They snuck through the big door and Carl quickly inspected the two doors behind it - safe.

"We could go right," he said and Daryl looked down the right corridor which was separated by another lattice gate. They hadn't examined it so far and although Daryl didn't really like the thought of exploring it while being responsible for Carl's safety, he nodded. They had to check every entrance and exit, and maybe they could find anything that would come in handy.

"Open," he ordered and Carl unlocked the gate before stepping back and letting Daryl enter first. The redneck turned around and looked at the boy who was so much smaller than him. "Listen kid. You stay behind me, no matter what."

"Alright," Carl answered, "I'll watch your back."

Daryl nodded and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

Carl smiled and locked the door behind them; the redneck snuck forward and lit the way with his flashlight and he followed him, quickly drawing arrows on the wall to make sure that they'd find their way back. It was quiet in this part of the prison, probably too far away from the cell blocks to have any walkers roaming around. Daryl squinted his eyes to see clearly and at the end of the corridor he could make out a sign on a door saying _Storage Room - No Admittance Without Authorization_. He nodded towards it and Carl went straight up to it, Daryl right behind him.

"It's not locked," the boy whispered after trying to put in one of the multi-keys on his huge key ring, and Daryl gently pushed him aside before slowly opening the creaky door. Bright beams of sunlight blinded him and he raised his hand to be able to see again.

"Wow!" Carl squinted against the sun and the redneck nodded.

"Yeah, wow..."

The room in front of them was a veritable goldmine. The sun shone through the big, dirty windows and the two of them could see tons of useful things lying around in shelves and on the floor. It had probably been the storage room for personal things the prisoners had to hand over on their arrival.

Daryl stepped in and looked around and Carl followed him, closing the door behind them. There were mobile phones, wet razors, tweezers, MP3 players, pillboxes, even bedding with tiny cats on it. Just everything.

"Why didn't we go in here before?!" Carl asked and picked up an old Gameboy, trying if it still had power.

"Dunno" the redneck answered and slung his crossbow across his back before opening several bags to check their content. Nothing useful but still... this room was one big treasure chest. All those things were remains of a life before apocalypse, and maybe they would bring joy to the group. At least a little.

"We should look around," Carl said and Daryl nodded while looking at a set of glass figures that had a thick coating of dust on them. The boy started checking every shelf and grabbed a bag to put useful things inside, and Daryl did the same. He packed shampoo bottles and several things for the girls - or at least he thought it could be useful stuff for them - before opening a big locker in the corner next to one of the windows. Dust started dancing in the sunlight and the redneck panned the shelves before picking out several items and putting them into his bag. When he opened the locker next to the first one, something caught his eye and a faint smile flashed over his face. This was definitely one thing he had to take with him.

After finishing their scouting expedition they met again at the door and Carl frowned when he saw what Daryl was carrying around.

"Let's go back" the redneck said and the boy nodded, still a little irritated. "Gonna check the yard later."

"Okay," Carl answered and while leaving the room he added "What do you need that for?"

The redneck kept quiet and pulled out his knife instead of his crossbow; then he headed forward and Carl had to speed up to keep pace with him. When they finally arrived at the cell block and Carl opened the door, Daryl said "Present." and the boy turned around before he smiled.

"I see."

The redneck snorted a laugh and pushed Carl's hat down before walking through the gate. "C'mon kid, let's show 'em what we got."


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl whistled on two fingers to call the others over to the staff room, but before he followed Carl in there, he went into his cell to set his present aside. When he entered the staff room, they emptied their bags on the big table in the middle. Lori was the first to join them and she hugged Carl tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Thank God you're safe!"

"Mom," the boy murmured and squirmed free of her grip, "of course I am... and we brought a lot of cool things, look!"

Rick and Hershel came in and Carl grinned at his father.

"Look what we found, Dad!"

"Good job," Rick said and patted his son's back before looking at Daryl and giving him a nod, "where did you find that?"

"Storage room," Daryl answered and let himself fall onto the sofa, "'n there's more where this comes from."

"A storage room?" Hershel asked and Carl nodded.

"Yeah, in a sector we didn't check before."

Daryl lifted his head when Glenn came in and his dark, squinty eyes widened.

"Wow, what is this stuff?"

"They found it in a storage room," Rick answered and caressed Lori's hair while his wife looked at the shampoo-bottles Carl and Daryl had brought, and Glenn grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in his hands.

"So this prison still keeps some secrets, hu..."

Rick nodded. "We'll probably have to check the rest of the building. I didn't think it'd be necessary, but this," - he pointed at the things on the table - "seems to be worth a closer look. Maybe there are more rooms like that."

"Gonna check it the next days," Daryl said and Hershel gave him a withering look, "and make sure everything's secure down there." He looked at Rick who nodded.

"Good. If you need help-"

The redneck pointed at Carl. "Already got the best helper I could get." The boy smiled proudly and Daryl winked at him.

"Fine with me," Rick said and looked at Lori who just sighed and made a gesture towards her son.

"I won't hold you back."

Carl smirked and Glenn was surprised how good Daryl actually was with kids. He had never realized that although they had been on the road for a long time now.

"Tell Carol 'n T that we got stuff," Daryl said and stood up, and while walking out the door he added "Glenn, got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," the Korean answered and followed him outside, straight to his cell. Daryl held him back and went inside before he turned around again.

"Got somethin' for ya."

"For me?" Glenn cocked his head in surprise and held fast to Daryl's cell door, and when Daryl handed him his present, he stared at him with wide eyes. The redneck shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against his sink, not sure if he should look at Glenn.

The young Asian examined the guitar in his hands, touched the blond wood and the metal strings and was too stunned to say anything. Daryl had thought of him, had kept in mind that Glenn had played the guitar so many times on the farm and that he hadn't been able to take it with him when they had been overrun. This was the best present in ages, Glenn thought, and the redneck blurted out a surprised noise when the Korean hugged him.

"Thank you!"

Daryl shoved him away and scratched the back of his head and Glenn could see that he had blindsided him.

"Sorry... this... this is just the best present ever. Thank you..."

The redneck waved him off dismissively and avoided making eye contact.

"Nothin' to speak of... just thought you might like it."

"I do," Glenn answered and the way Daryl stepped from one foot to another reminded him of a child again. Was he embarrassed? "It's very sweet of you."

Daryl just shook his head and walked past him before he said "Wanna hear ya play soon, kid."

"Alright," Glenn answered and smiled before he followed the redneck outside. This guitar was the best thing he had gotten in a while and he was looking forward to play it. It had been a long time since he had had the possibility to play guitar... about seven months when they had left the farm in the dead of the night. Literally.

"See ya later," Daryl said when they passed Glenn's cell and the Korean nodded, entering and sitting down on his cot. The guitar needed some tuning and he went about doing so. Fortunately the strings seemed to be almost new and when he had finished pulling them tight he took a deep breath before letting his fingers slide across them. The sound gave him goose bumps and he closed his eyes. It had been so long since they had been able to listen to music. Glenn remembered his favorite songs, remembered voices and tunes and it made him sad. All of this was gone. No more bands, singers, new songs. He could only make them up, but honestly, he wasn't very creative nor good with words.

And then he could suddenly hear Beth in his head. Her soft, girly voice singing in the staff room to cheer everyone up. Everyone had been listening to her quietly and then Maggie had joined her, adding her beautiful, chesty voice to the song. It had been some old Irish traditional song Hershel had requested. At first Beth had been shy but when everyone had encouraged her, she had started singing... and Glenn had loved the song from the first instant.

"Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company..." Glenn started in a low singsong, maybe a little louder than a whisper. He could remember most of the lyrics and the melody and maybe he would be able to learn this song on guitar as well. Maybe he could ask Hershel if he knew how to play it. "And all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me..."

After dinner Rick and Glenn got ready for their nightshift. The Korean put on his warmest clothes and grabbed his machete, the walkie-talkie Rick had given to him and a book before he took up his post in the west tower. It was quite cloudy and therefore very dark, and Glenn sighed while sitting down on the swivel chair. Reading wouldn't be easy like that, but he'd try. At least for some time - after all he was here to keep watch.

About two hours later it had begun to snow and the clouds drained the last bits of moonlight. Glenn leaned back and let his gaze wander across the hills around the prison before he grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Rick."

"What is it?" the man asked from the other end and Glenn looked to the east tower.

"Do you see anything?"

"No" he answered and a few seconds later he added "If the snowfall grows heavier it'll be hard to see anything at all."

The Korean sighed. "Yeah..."

"We're going to go through with this tonight," Rick said, "and if necessary we'll make another plan tomorrow. Alright?"

"Okay," Glenn answered, "but I didn't mean to criticize your plan..."

Rick laughed lowly. "I know, don't worry. It'd just be much easier if we had Dale's binoculars... or anything that made us see a little better in the dark."

"A night vision device would be great," Glenn said and Rick laughed again.

"Yes, something like that. Until we find one we'll just have to keep our eyes open."

Time passed by and Glenn started to feel tired. It was about two in the morning now and the snowfall had grown heavier, just like Rick had suspected. It was cold in the tower and he froze, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

When a hand was put on his shoulder he flinched and almost fell off his chair, and it took him a second to realize that it wasn't a walker but Carol who stood there with a candle in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." She put the candle aside and opened the bag she was carrying. "I couldn't sleep and thought you might be cold, so I brought you a blanket..."

Glenn's heart was still racing but he tried to calm down and said "Thanks..."

"Nevermind," she answered and handed him the blanket.

"Guess I fell asleep for a minute..."

Carol smiled. "No wonder, it's not really a thrill to watch the snow falling, is it." She leaned against the table next to Glenn's chair and folded her arms. "There were no walkers, were there."

The Korean shook his head and swathed himself with the blanket. "No."

The woman sighed and kept quiet for a few seconds, but then she said "I'm really not sure where this walker came from, Glenn."

Glenn knew what she wanted to say and he looked at her. "So you agree that it's Daryl's fault."

"I don't know," Carol answered and shook her head, "I just can't think of a plausible explanation. We secured everything we had to."

"There were no walkers left outside," the Asian noted, "and I don't think they've learned how to open doors."

"Nor fences," she said and sighed, "so we don't know where it came from. We're not getting anywhere. I don't want to blame Daryl for anything... but at the moment it just looks like he forgot that walker."

The Korean looked out of the window and sighed. Carol's explanation made sense although something inside of him refused to believe it. Maybe it was because Daryl was used to be the scapegoat and Glenn didn't want him to feel that way. It wasn't fair and he didn't deserve it.

"We'll find out where it came from," Glenn said and watched the snowflakes dancing in the wind, and Carol looked at him quietly.

"Glenn."

Rick's voice from the walkie-talkie startled them both for a second and then the Korean grabbed it and answered "Yeah, what is it?"

"Who's with you?"

"It's me, Carol," the woman answered into the small device and tried to see the east tower. "I couldn't sleep but I will go back to bed now. I didn't mean to distract him."

"It's fine," Rick answered, "since we don't see much anyway."

Carol smiled at Glenn and handed him the walkie-talkie before she went up to the ladder. "Good night."

"Sleep well," the Asian answered and turned back to the window before he leaned back and pushed the button at the walkie-talkie again. "How long did we say will our shift last?"

At a quarter past five Glenn packed his things and climbed down the ladder to go back to his cell. He and Rick had decided to end their shift a little earlier because the Korean could barely keep his eyes open and they couldn't see anything through the blizzard that was still raging outside. They had to make another plan when they were both able to think clearly again - for now all Glenn wanted was to sleep.

He met Rick half way in their cell block and he could see from afar that the man was as tired as himself.

"We're going to make a new plan this afternoon," the leader whispered and Glenn nodded. "maybe patrols every two hours. I don't know yet."

"First things first" Glenn yawned and nodded towards his cell, "let's get some sleep."

Rick nodded and patted his shoulder. "Good night."

When Glenn slipped under the sheets he let out a sigh of relief. The nightshift had been tougher than he had imagined and he was more than content that he could finally rest. He closed his eyes and a few moments later he already fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He woke up in the afternoon when the sun was already low again. The orange light lit up his cell in a nice way and he stayed in bed for a few more minutes to enjoy the atmosphere. The smell of wood and low voices from the entrance hall reached his cell and he closed his eyes. It almost felt like home right now, with his family sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace, having a tea and chatting.

The sudden urge to pee finally forced Glenn to get up and after taking a quick look outside he went to the toilet in the corner of his cell. He remembered to have thought about attaching some kind of curtains to the cell door a while ago and maybe he'd go looking for some sheets he could use for that purpose. A little more privacy wouldn't hurt...

Once he had finished he left his cell and walked down the hallway to have some late breakfast. Entering the entrance hall he saw T-Dog and Carl playing ball and Lori, Carol and Hershel sitting on a bench next to the stairs.

"Good morning," Carol said when Glenn came up to them, and Lori chuckled.

"Nice hairstyle" Hershel laughed and the Korean quickly brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Better?"

"Much better," Lori confirmed and took a sip of her water before she asked "How are you today?"

"I feel good," Glenn answered and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm just dying with hunger."

"Oh, we have leftover beans in the kitchen," Carol said and stood up, "I'll get you some."

The Korean shook his head. "No, I'll go myself... and thanks again for the blanket tonight. It was awfully cold up there."

Carol nodded and gave him a quick smile before she watched T-Dog and Carl and Glenn nodded towards Lori and Hershel before he went upstairs to eat. It was cold in the prison's kitchen and he hurried having breakfast to go down again as soon as possible. The fire burning in the barrel in the entrance hall made such a big difference.

After finishing his meal he decided to talk to Rick about a new plan, but when he looked for him in his cell, he was out of luck.

"Lori?" he called, "Do you know where Rick is?"

She answered no and since Glenn wasn't in the mood for hide and seek he changed his mind and went back to his cell to make a quick guess on how much fabric he'd need for his improvisational curtains. It was more than he had in his locker and so he decided to ask Daryl if he and Carl had found some sheets in that storage room.

The redneck was in his cell and lay on his bed, and when Glenn came closer he could see that he was reading a book. He had never seen Daryl reading before and he tried to see what book it was, but the sun cast his shadow on the paper and the redneck looked up before quickly closing the book and sliding it under his pillow.

"Hey," Glenn said, "I just wanted to ask if there were some sheets in that room you and Carl found."

"Sheets," Daryl repeated and the Asian nodded. "Yeah, guess so... why?"

"I want to make some curtains," Glenn answered and when he saw the redneck's critical look he added "for my cell door. Privacy... you know."

Daryl knew very well what Glenn, who occasionally dropped by his cell to talk to him, meant.


	14. Chapter 14

Glenn had taken the few sheets from the storage room and sat in his cell now, binding them together as tight as possible. It wouldn't become the prettiest curtain but at least he'd be able to have some private space. And he hadn't taken the awfully childish sheets with cats on them anyway... so it would do fine.

Once he had finished his work he climbed onto his bed and tied the cut out loops to the iron bar above the door - well, at least he _tried_. Probably Daryl's short round applied for once, because Glenn could barely reach the bar and even less tighten the knots that way.

Daryl for his share had watched the Korean from the 'perch' and shook his head. It looked ridiculous, the pastel-colored sheets right behind iron bars and the short Chink trying to knot them to the door. At least it wasn't the bedding with kittens on it, Daryl thought, and a grin snuck onto his face.

When the curtain fell down for the third time, the redneck stood up with a sigh and came down to go to Glenn's cell. The young Asian picked up the sheets and snorted, and when he saw Daryl coming he said "I don't need help, I'm fine..."

"Yeah, saw it" Daryl answered and took the curtain from him before climbing onto his bed and tying knots. Glenn watched him in silence and when his curtain hung, he said "Thank you..."

The redneck jumped down and shook his head before leaving his cell again.

"No prob..."

Actually the curtain looked awful. Sure, the idea wasn't that bad... but the result made the redneck laugh. If only inwardly. But Glenn seemed to be content and it somehow rubbed off on Daryl, who now sat down on the stairs and watched the Korean testing his newly gained privacy.

When Lori came walking down the corridor, he nodded towards her and stood up, leaving for his own cell. Lori gave him a brief smile before calling "Glenn? Glenn I found-"

But she paused and cocked her head when she saw the sheets in front of Glenn's cell.

"Glenn?"

The Asian opened the curtain and came out. "Yes?"

"I found Rick." she answered, her eyes still resting on the sheets. "What is that...?"

"Well, drapes," Glenn said, "I thought it'd be nice to have some privacy sometimes... I know they're not pretty or anything, but they'll do."

"They're horrible," Lori said with a chuckle and touched her temples with her fingertips, "but I like the idea. Maybe we should all make some... anyway, Rick's in the hall right now."

"Thanks," he answered, "I'll go see him then."

Lori nodded and looked after him before inspecting the curtains a little further, not able to stifle a laugh. Glenn was very creative, that was for sure.

The Korean went to the hall and saw Rick and T-Dog talking, and when Rick noticed him he beckoned him over.

"I was looking for you," Glenn said, "we have to think about a new plan for tonight."

"That's what we were just talking about," Rick answered, "I think it'd be best if a team of two patrolled at night."

"Probably," Glenn answered and nodded, "I'll go tonight."

"You were out last night, bro" T-Dog said, but the Asian shrugged.

"And I slept in, so I'm awake enough to go out again. It's okay."

"I'll go with you," Rick said and looked to Lori who came in. "And we'll patrol the yard every hour."

"Fine with me." Glenn nodded and Rick gave him a pat on the shoulder before he left, leaving T-Dog and Glenn behind. The bald man crossed his arms in front of his chest and after a few moments of uneasy silence he said "Well, gonna go out to patrol now. See ya later dude..."

"Yeah, later," Glenn answered and watched T-Dog leaving as well. He knew that the man was still doubting their actions and he just didn't get why... it was for everyone's safety. But he didn't want to think about it and decided to look after Maggie who was sitting in the control room with Hershel. As Glenn had feared she hadn't changed much since their talk. Her condition was slightly better but she refused to rehabilitate into the group again. Hershel stayed with her a few hours each day but every time he talked about her, his voice sounded strange. Almost hopeless. Glenn knew that he'd never give up on Maggie, but his eyes seemed to become sadder and sadder. It was no wonder - he had already lost his wife, Otis, Patricia and Beth. Maggie was the only family member remaining. That wasn't easy for him for sure.

The Korean knocked on the door of the control room and entered. Hershel looked up and gave Glenn a faint smile. Maggie didn't react.

"Hey you two," Glenn said, "what are you doing?"

"I just told her about the patrols," Hershel answered. The young Asian sat down next to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be out tonight again with Rick. Maybe we'll see more when we're actually outside. The nightshift in the tower was rather sobering..."

"I heard about it," said the old man and stood up, "but since the weather is clearing up it should be a lot easier tonight."

"Are you leaving?" Glenn asked and Hershel nodded.

"Yes. I'll check on Daryl... I really let that slide, but he wouldn't let me look at his wound in the last few days, stubborn as he is." He chuckled and ran his fingers through Maggie's hair. "Will you come down for dinner, darling?"

Maggie looked at Glenn for a second before she shook her head and continued to stare out of the window. Hershel sighed and nodded to Glenn before he left the room. The Korean sat down next to the young woman and smiled.

"How are you today?"

"I don't want to talk," she answered, "could you leave me alone, please..."

Glenn pressed his lips together for a few seconds but then he said "Listen, Maggie... I thought we could talk a little. Tell me how you feel, okay?"

"Why?" The look in her eyes was dead serious and Glenn almost felt stupid for asking.

"Well... because I care, you know..."

"Listen, Glenn..." She shook her head and sighed and then she stood up. "Stop that. Did Dad ask you to come?"

"No, I-"

Maggie headed to the window and looked outside. "He wants me to be a part of the group again. But I can't. Why won't you just understand... I can't go back to normal."

"Nobody wants to force you into something," Glenn answered and rubbed his hands, "and I understand that-"

"You don't. How could you..." She laughed and the Korean shivered over the bitterness in her voice. "You can't even imagine how it feels to be the one to blame for..."

Maggie stopped and Glenn could see that she clenched her fists. He stood up and came up to her, but she held him off with one hand.

"Don't... just don't..."

The Asian sighed and stepped back before he looked up to the ceiling. "Maggie, listen. You're right, I can't imagine how that must feel. But I know very well how nasty those feelings of guilt are." He looked at her again and touched her shoulder, and she lowered her head.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"Someday... hopefully." Glenn looked out of the window and felt goosebumps spreading on his arms.

"That's cold comfort," she answered and he nodded.

"I know. But it's better than nothing..."

"Probably..." Maggie touched the cold glass with her fingertips and the Korean could see that she was shivering. He took a deep breath before hugging here gently and he could feel her whole body stiffening. But she didn't push him away and so he kept embracing her a little longer.

When Glenn left the room he could hear Hershel's voice from the hall. He had to talk to him and so he hurried to go downstairs where the old man and Daryl sat on one of the benches. Hershel examined the redneck's head and Glenn saw that Daryl pouted a little and bounced his left foot - just like a child that didn't want to sit still. The Korean looked at the scenery for a moment and chuckled before going downstairs. Daryl raised his eyes to him and hissed when Hershel touched a sensitive spot on his head.

"Stay still," Hershel ordered and added "I'll be done in a minute."

Daryl snorted and lowered his head again while Glenn sat down next to him and watched Hershel dabbing iodine on the suture.

"Looks a lot better," he said and Daryl looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"It would look even better if I had had a look at it a little earlier," the old man answered and gave the back of Daryl's head a reproving look. The redneck snorted again.

"Had things to do..."

"Your recovery is more important than that." Hershel carefully covered the suture with hair and packed away his instruments before he added "We're done. But!"

Daryl, who wanted to stand up, stopped and Glenn grinned.

"No physical strain. No hunting, no patrolling, no training. It's a miracle that the wound didn't burst so far."

"Won't sit here 'n do nothin'," Daryl answered and glanced at Hershel while walking away, "I'll be outta hunt tomorrow!"

"No you won't!" Hershel called but Daryl didn't listen. Glenn stood up and followed the redneck before he said "Daryl! Daryl, wait!"

The Korean was utterly surprised when Daryl actually stopped and turned around to look at him. "What?"

"You heard what Hershel said," Glenn replied, "the wound has to heal completely before-"

"So you wanna go, chinaman?" The tiny bit of amusement in Daryl's voice made the Asian angry and he frowned.

"Yeah, maybe! Do you think you're the only one who can hunt?"

"Yes," said Daryl drily and with that he silenced the Korean. Another short moment of eye contact and the redneck left the hall, leaving a slightly confused Glenn and an angry Hershel behind.

"This fella!" Hershel grabbed his bag and came up to Glenn, "Someday he'll kill himself with his stubbornness." He sighed and looked at the Korean who still looked after Daryl. "It may be a little much to ask, but could you talk to him again? You seem to get through to him better than me. I'm just _'the old man'_, you know."

Glenn twisted his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair, but he nodded. "I'll try my best." Then he sat down on one of the benches. "Uhm, could we talk for a minute?"

"Of course," Hershel answered and sat down next to him, "what is it?"

"Maggie," Glenn said and the man bent his brow. "She asked me to give you this."

He reached into his pocket and handed Hershel a small silvery heart - Beth's pendant. The old man ran his thumb over it and with a forced smile he said "I gave it to Beth when she turned eight. She never took it off..." He closed his hand around it and looked at the Korean. "Maggie kept it all the time, didn't she..."

Glenn nodded and had to swallow hard before being able to add "She told me to give it to you now... because she doesn't think that she has the right to keep it. She said that it is yours again..."

Hershel looked at the pendant again before he nodded slowly. The Korean put one hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," the man answered, "everyone has to go someday. I just hope that Maggie won't be the next one."

This sentence sent chills down Glenn's spine and it made his stomach churn.


	15. Chapter 15

Glenn had promised to talk to Daryl about going out to hunt and in the evening right before his first shift he went to his cell to do so. The man lay on his bed and faced the ceiling; Glenn knocked on the iron bars and came in.

"Daryl, can we-" he started, but when he looked closer he could see that the redneck was already asleep. The usual serious expression had given way to a relaxed look on his face - he looked so peaceful and calm and Glenn decided not to disturb his slumber. Quietly he left Daryl's cell and went outside to meet Rick in the hall.

"Let's get going," their leader said and the Korean nodded, following him to the big door. It was bitingly cold outside and Glenn thought to himself that he definitely didn't want to spend another night in the tower which was little warmer than the yard. The shift was a matter of minutes, no more than a quarter of an hour, and afterwards Glenn could slip under his warm blanket and wait for the next shift to start. It was a thousand times better.

"I heard that Maggie talked again," Rick said while searching the horizon for walkers, "and that she gave you Beth's pendant?"

The Korean nodded and sighed. Icy air filled his lungs and he exhaled into his cold hands before he answered "Yeah... she didn't want to carry it around anymore and wanted me to give it to Hershel. It's the last thing she had of Beth..."

Rick didn't say anything and Glenn fell silent as well. Hershel's words still bothered him - 'I just hope that Maggie won't be the next one'. Maybe he thought that with giving away the last memento of Beth, Maggie had sealed her own fate?

"Don't let it trouble you," Rick jolted him out of his thoughts and Glenn lowered his head.

"It's not that easy."

The man looked at him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Not right now, Glenn. We've got something to do. We have to keep the prison safe since it's all we've got."

_"No. Our group is all we've got,"_ Glenn thought, but he didn't say anything. Maybe it was better to end this shift quietly since he didn't want to argue with Rick. Arguments were the least Glenn wanted right now.

About ten minutes later they were done patrolling the yard and entered the prison through one of the towers again. Rick closed the door behind them and the Korean switched on his flashlight to lead the way. Since they didn't make fires in the towers it was as cold as outside and Glenn was looking forward to warm up under his blanket. Patrolling every hour would be quite stressful and probably not very effective, he thought, but at least the group would feel safe... and it was important that the group was okay. When they entered the cell block the nice warmth of their fires hit them and Rick whispered "I'm going to look after Lori and Carl, we'll meet again in about an hour."

The night passed and with the first rays of dawn Rick and Glenn ended their shift. The leader looked quite tired while Glenn had had his low point and felt so full of energy that it was creepy.

"See you later," Rick yawned and went off to his cell and Glenn nodded before thinking about what to do now. The others were still asleep and there was no more housework to do since Carol and Lori had finished their tasks the evening before. Maybe he could make breakfast for the group... but it was too early, not even half past seven, and the usual breakfast-time was at about nine.

The Korean returned to his cell and sat down on his cot for a minute. How could he kill time and make himself useful? And then it dawned on him - hunting. Didn't Daryl say that he thought he was the only one being able to hunt? Glenn stood up and clenched his fists. He'd prove him wrong and bring home some meat, even if it was only a rabbit or a bird. Hunting couldn't be that hard, and Glenn was quick - and overly enthusiastic right now.

Not even thinking about his safety, the Korean went to the tower's exit and stepped out into the icy yard, his machete in his hand. He remembered seeing some rabbit holes on the hill close to their cars and would try his luck there - it was close to the prison and therefor safe. And even if it wasn't - one or two walkers were no problem for him and it was so cold that they were slower anyway.

Just as the young man wanted to start walking, he heard Daryl's voice behind him.

"Where ya goin'?"

Glenn turned around and saw the redneck standing a few steps away from the door, his hair a complete mess and his eyes tired.

"Daryl," he said, a little confused that the man was here as well, "what are you doing here?"

"Saw ya runnin'," Daryl answered and scratched his head, "thought somethin' happened."

The Korean shook his head and came back in, closing the door behind him. "I'm not really tired and I thought I could go out..." He paused and lifted his head a little to appear taller before he continued: "To hunt, you know."

The look in Daryl's eyes spoke volumes. Glenn could see a slight smirk crawling on his lips and some tiny wrinkles appearing next to his eyes, and then he turned around.

"Gonna get my crossbow."

"I'm going out alone, Hershel said you have to rest," Glenn answered, but Daryl didn't listen. The Korean sighed - this was not what he had intended. He wanted to prove to Daryl that he wasn't the only hunter, but well, this wouldn't work right now.

When Daryl came back he wore his heavy jacket with the leather vest over it and Glenn remembered when he had borrowed it from him. Although everyone had made fun of him he had liked to wear it.

"C'mon kid, gonna show ya how to hunt."

The redneck walked by and the Asian could smell this familiar, musky scent that came from the jacket. When the cold air hit him he followed Daryl outside and together they crossed the yard. With subtle fingers the Korean opened the carefully blocked fence and Daryl checked the area for walkers before slipping through the hole.

"We gonna go west," he ordered, "there're some rabbit holes. Maybe it's our lucky day."

Glenn nodded and closed the hole again, and afterwards he followed the redneck into the woods. The sun rose slowly and the bald trees cast long, dark shadows on the ground.

"How did you even see me in the hallway?" Glenn asked after a while and Daryl, who had just checked some tracks in the snow, looked away.

"Heard you 'n Rick earlier."

"I didn't know we were talking that loud," the Korean answered and felt a little sorry for obviously waking Daryl up, but the man just shook his head and pointed a finger to a gentle slope about 15 feet away from them.

"Bet we find ourselves some hopalongs down there."

"Hop-a-what?" Glenn cocked his head and frowned, and Daryl stood up again.

"Rabbits."

"Oh," the Asian said and followed him again, trying to move as quiet as Daryl. They snuck towards the slope and the redneck held Glenn back with one hand and put one finger on his lips then. The Korean hunkered down and watched Daryl peeking down to the creek. It was pretty cool to watch the man being in his element; Glenn had never seen him hunt before. No one had.

Daryl shot and straightened up again, looking at Glenn with a satisfied expression.

"Got one."

The Asian came up to him and looked down; a big hare was lying next to the small purling creek, an arrow going straight through his neck into his skull.

"Nice shot," Glenn said and Daryl snorted.

"'Course it is. Here, hold that."

He thrusted his crossbow into Glenn's hands and jumped down the six feet into the babbling brook to pick up his quarry. The Korean watched him pulling out the arrow and looking at the animal.

"This one's gonna make a nice roast hare," the redneck said and threw the rabbit up next to Glenn's feet, "dinner - check."

Glenn grinned and when Daryl reached out for a branch to pull himself up, he dropped the crossbow and reached down to help the redneck back up. Daryl looked at the hand for a second and frowned; then he climbed up the slope without Glenn's help and picked up his crossbow, carefully brushing off the snow. The Asian watched him quietly and shoved his hands in his pockets while Daryl grabbed the dead rabbit.

"C'mon kid," he said and started walking, "let's go back now."

On the way back to the prison Glenn started to feel tired and when they finally arrived, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Daryl looked at him from the corner of his eye and with the ghost of a smile he buried the hare in the snow. Then he opened the tower's door.

"Go to bed," he said and his voice sounded somewhat gentle, "ya need sleep."

"I'm just a little dizzy," Glenn answered but couldn't help yawning again, "Aren't we going to skin the rabbit?"

Daryl shot him a glance and shook his head. "Later. Hit the pillow, kid."

For the split of a second he smiled at him and then he turned around to leave for the cell block. Glenn wasn't sure whether Daryl had really smiled or he was so tired that he already imagined things, but he followed the man down the hallway. At his cell Daryl stopped and leaned against the iron bars.

"Next time I'm gonna teach ya how to track."

"Really?" Glenn was utterly surprised. Was he serious?

"Thought you wanna be a hunter. Gonna make one outta ya." Daryl turned around and went inside, and over his shoulder he added "Jus' don't ever drop my crossbow again..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Glenn... wake up..."

The Korean opened one eye and groaned when bright sunbeams blinded him. Then he could see two legs in grey, worn-out pants and he said "Daryl... what is it?"

"Gonna skin the hare now," the redneck answered and had a long, close look at Glenn's tired face, and the young man yawned.

"Okay, I'll be right over... just give me a minute..."

Daryl nodded and left, and Glenn had a stretch before getting up and yawning again. A quick look at his pocketwatch told him that it was almost four in the afternoon and before he changed his clothes, he closed the curtains Daryl had left open.

Meanwhile the redneck went outside and dug up the stiffened carcass.

"What a beauty," he murmured and looked the rabbit over again before he took a few steps out onto the yard and cleared the snow off the spot he had chosen for the skinning. Then he kneeled down and put down the hare, stretching it out carefully.

When he heard the door squeaking he looked up and saw the young Korean coming up to him.

"Okay, let's get started," Glenn said and hunkered down next to him, "I'm ready!"

Daryl looked at him from the corner of his eye while taking out his knife.

"Gonna cut right here," he said and pointed at the center of the hare's back, "then you gonna pull the skin back until it snaps."

Glenn nodded and watched Daryl lifting the fur before he cut, and then the redneck grabbed the forward part of the skin, waiting for the Asian to do the same with the other part.

"Gotta pull when I pull," he said, "gonna count to three. One, two, three!"

The skin came off with an abominable noise that set Glenn's teeth on edge, but he just took a deep breath and asked "Okay, what next?"

Daryl held his knife out to Glenn. "Cut off the legs."

"M-me?" The Korean was visibly doubtful but the redneck just nodded. Slowly Glenn took the knife and looked at the bloody rabbit in front of him. "Where do I cut...?"

"Right there," Daryl answered and pointed at the hare's ankles, and Glenn gulped before carefully applying the knife to the spot the redneck had just showed him.

"And... I just... cut? Through the bone?"

"Chop," Daryl answered and nodded towards the rabbit's legs, and Glenn exhaled audibly. That couldn't be so hard, he thought, but he didn't want to do something wrong either. And the sight of a half-skinned rabbit on an empty stomach didn't make it any better.

He grabbed the knife a little tighter and chopped off one of the legs, and the sound made him cringe. This wasn't that different from killing a walker, but it somehow disgusted him and when he wanted to chop off the second leg, he felt his stomach turn.

"Oh God, I think I've got to puke," he said, dropped the knife and covered his mouth, and Daryl frowned a little. The Asian turned around and took a few deep breaths, but when he heard another bone breaking, he threw up.

"You okay, kid?" Daryl asked and lifted one eyebrow, and Glenn answered "Yeah, I'm fine..." before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Gosh, it was just a rabbit, and those were just some bones breaking. Nothing new, a few months ago he had heard this sound almost every day!

"Wanna continue?" the redneck wanted to know while cutting off the forelegs, but when Glenn turned around to say yes, he saw how Daryl just started skinning the head and gagged again, unable to answer. The older man looked at him and lifted the corner of his mouth. Then he shook his head and added "Get back in."

"No," Glenn said, "I want to help you."

"Nice help you are, spewing all over," Daryl answered and the slight amusement in his voice didn't escape Glenn.

"I-" he started but actually he didn't know what to say; Daryl was right. At the sight of the dead hare Glenn's stomach rebelled and he couldn't really help it.

"This ain't the last animal I'm dressing," the man said and cut the rabbit's stomach open before fishing out the organs, "get inside and tell the others that the meat's gonna be ready in 'bout ten minutes."

"Alright," Glenn agreed and stood up without looking at Daryl again, "and... sorry..."

Instead of answering, Daryl chuckled lowly, and the Korean turned to him, knitting his brows.

"What's so funny?"

"You bein' sorry," the man answered and wiped his nose with his forearm, "what'cha sorry for, kid?"

"Not being any help I guess." Glenn scratched his head and turned around quickly when Daryl continued digging around in the carcass, his hands all bloody and gooey. "I mean, you wanted to teach me-"

"No," Daryl interrupted him and put the organs in his hand aside, "not yet. This was just a sneak peek on what's comin'. Hunting's no child's play. Get the hang of ya weak stomach and I'll really teach ya."

"Normally my stomach isn't that weak," Glenn answered but when Daryl squashed the hare's lungs in his fist the Korean almost threw up again from the sound. The redneck grinned and wiped his hand on the fur.

"That was mean," Glenn coughed and shot Daryl a glance and the man smirked, tiny wrinkles appearing around his eyes.

"I know, sorry."

About ten minutes later, Glenn sat down next to Carol in the hall, helping her and Lori to chop the canned vegetables for the meal. The fire was burning and the group looked forward to some nice roast hare, and while the women and Glenn prepared the fixings, Hershel and Carl took care of the fire.

"I can't believe we're going to have rabbit tonight," Carol said, "the last time I had myself some rabbit... was at my wedding." She cast down here eyes and shook her head. "Gosh, I can't believe it's been that long."

"I think I've never had rabbit before," Glenn mused, "what does it taste like?"

"Very aromatic," the short-haired woman answered, "and if it's a young one the meat will be very tender. It tastes great with potatoes and red wine."

Lori sighed. "Red wine. I'd give my right arm for a glass right now."

Carol laughed and waved her off. "Oh shut up! Very soon you'll be able to drink as much as you want again."

"That sounds like I'm an alcoholic," Lori answered drily and smirked, and Glenn and Carol laughed.

Footsteps interrupted them and Carol smiled at Daryl who came towards them. "Hey Daryl!"

The redneck nodded and shot Glenn a glance before he went up to Carl and Hershel to put the meat on the improvised grill. Carol watched him and said "We're really lucky to have him."

Glenn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are we!"

Carol just gently slapped his arm and shook her head. "Because he's hunting! I'm done with making mooneyes at him."

"You better be," Lori chuckled, "I bet T wouldn't like that."

"Tsk..." Glenn shook his head and put the vegetables in the big bowl on the table, and Carol elbowed him.

"Don't you tsk at us, young man!" She laughed and tousled his hair, and he answered "I'm sorry ma'am, won't happen again!"

"Stop it, you silly asses," Lori said and grabbed the bowl, "we've got a lot more vegetables to chop here."

"Maybe I should help with the meat," Glenn said and grinned, but before Carol or Lori could answer, Daryl called "Hey, Glenn!"

The Korean looked at the man. "Yeah?"

"C'mere."

Glenn looked back at the two women and lifted his shoulders. "He needs me, I have to go, ladies."

"Silly goose," Lori chuckled when the young man walked over to Daryl, and Carol added "At least he seems to be in a good mood today. I hate to see him unhappy. And he has been way too often lately."

The Korean stopped next to Daryl and wiped his hands on his jeans. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, Daryl spit one of the red chunks of meat onto a skewer and nodded towards the fire.

"Y'know how to cook it?"

"Just... put it over the fire?" Glenn asked but the redneck shook his head.

"Needs to be roasted slowly so it doesn't burn or dry out. Rabbit's bit difficult."

He handed Glenn the skewer and prepared the rest of the chunks before extinguishing the fire. Glenn coughed when the pungent smoke hit him and he turned away, but Daryl continued without batting an eye. He stuck the spits into the thin metal of the barrel and the meat started sizzling a few moments later. The Asian put his skewer next to the other ones and the scent of frying reached his nostrils.

"That smells nice," he said and Daryl nodded.

"Gonna taste even better. Got us a young one, those got the best meat." He shot the Korean a glance and shifted his weight from one foot to another, and Glenn cocked his head a little.

"How do you know it's a young one?"

"Snout's more pointed 'n there's a tiny knob sticking out between the little bones on the front paw," Daryl explained and Glenn noticed that the man gestured every word he said. He smiled at the redneck realized that he had been a little too enthusiastic about the whole thing; he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "That's... how ya know."

The young Korean just nodded and looked at the embers again. He was hungry even though the memory of skinning the hare still made him sick.

"Are you two going to take care of the meat?" Carol called and Glenn turned around.

"If it's okay?"

"Sure is," she answered, "we're fine cutting all the vegetables ourselves!"

Glenn chuckled and the redneck said "Gotta teach the kid some skills, you gonna be fine without him!" Then he turned to the Asian again. "Since you were a lousy student in skinning."

"I know," the Korean said and pouted a little, "I'm not as tough as you are, Daryl. You grew up with things like that, I played videogames and ate mac and cheese." The sound of Daryl's laugh made Glenn smile and he lifted his shoulders. "Isn't it so? I mean, the only thing I ever hunted was my dog in the yard."

"I'ma teach ya, don't worry," Daryl answered and turned the skewers a little, "you gonna be a fine hunter."

Glenn didn't really think so but it was nice to hear that the redneck held him in high esteem.

About an hour later the group was sitting in the hall and while Lori and Carol handed out the full plates, Rick raised his voice.

"Tonight's watch will be Carl and me. We're going to do two shifts, I think last night showed that more isn't very effective, just tiring. But since the night seems to be starlit I'd like to have someone in the tower."

No one volunteered and Rick sighed. "I know, the tower's not the nicest place to be, but don't forget that we had a walker in our yard. Someone's got to keep watch."

"The tower is confoundedly cold," Carol said and Glenn nodded his approval, "a cold's inevitable up there. I don't think we can afford someone passing it on to all of us, especially Lori."

"She's right, Rick," Hershel agreed, "I don't think we should risk that. I'm surprised you and Glenn are still well."

The look he darted at Glenn confused the young Korean a little but he didn't say anything. Hershel seemed to be angry somehow...

Rick nodded but he still didn't seem to be convinced.

"Let's say, just hypothetically, that there's another walker in the yard tonight... it'll still be there tomorrow," T-Dog mused and Carol, who sat down next to him with her plate, nodded.

"Well, let's say there's a herd overrunning us tonight, will _we_ still be here tomorrow?" Rick answered and the whole group fell silent, until Daryl said "I'm gonna do it."

"We've already had this," Hershel answered and suddenly it dawned on Glenn why he was angry. Instead of keeping Daryl from hunting he had accompanied him... which was way worse.

"I'ma sit in a damn tower," the redneck replied, "nothing's gonna happen to me!"

Before Hershel could answer, Lori raised her voice. "Listen, Daryl... you really should ease up. We all saw the wound on your head and I think we all agree that it's nothing to be taken lightly. Relax, just a few more days. There are enough people to bridge the gap."

The redneck answered with a short "Hmpf," but he didn't seem as if he wanted to contradict.

"You did so much for us already," Lori added, "now it's your turn to lean back a little."

Glenn could see that Daryl felt uncomfortable but after all Lori was right, and the Asian somehow regretted that he hadn't kept the redneck from going out to hunt with him. It had been fun, yes... but what if something had happened? Glenn would've been responsible _again_.

"So we need someone else to keep watch in the tower," Rick remarked and Glenn sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

After dinner Glenn took Hershel aside.

"Can we talk for a second?" he asked and the old man nodded. "Listen Hershel, I'm sorry. I didn't plan to go with him... well, actually _he_ joined _me_. But anyway, it was stupid and I know it. I just didn't think about it."

The man rested his hand on Glenn's shoulder and nodded. "It's alright, son. At least we had some delicious roast hare." He let go of him and picked up the plate Carol had prepared for Maggie who hadn't come down to eat, and then he added "Maggie loves roast hare. I hope she eats at least a little."

Glenn gazed after him and sighed silently before he turned around to leave the hall; he had to get ready for his shift in the tower, and tonight he wouldn't go without a warm blanket. When he entered the cell block, Rick came his way.

"Thanks for taking over the nightshift. I know the tower's terrible, but-"

"Someone has to do it, I know," the Asian said and simpered before he added "It's fine. I'm just going to fetch a blanket and be up then."

Rick nodded and let him pass, and Glenn went to his cell to get his blanket. He secretly cursed himself for giving in and volunteering, but it couldn't be helped now - he had to do his time.

With a sigh he tossed his blanket over his shoulder and left his cell, but he almost jumped when a voice said "Hey!"

"Daryl, fuck, you scared me to death!" the young Asian said and felt his heart race, and the redneck answered "Sorry," before he threw a heavy piece of fabric to Glenn who could only just catch it before it hit the ground. It was Daryl's jacket.

"Tower's cold, thought ya might need it," the redneck said while turning around and walking away, and the Korean looked at the jacket first and then at Daryl, and with a faint smile he answered "Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

Glenn went to bed in the early morning, long before the sun was up. He had worn Daryl's jacket all night and still had it on, but when he passed the man's cell on tiptoes he decided to give it back. The redneck would need it when he woke up - it was freezing cold in the cellblock. One of the fires had probably died down, the Korean assumed while taking the heavy jacket off, and then he quietly entered Daryl's cell. The redneck lay on his belly, arms crossed underneath his pillow, and he breathed deeply. Glenn placed the jacket at the end of the bed and turned around to leave, but right before he stepped out of the cell he looked at the man again. It fascinated him how peaceful the redneck looked when he was asleep... but then Glenn noticed something else.

It was about two in the afternoon when the Korean opened his eyes again after a morning of restless sleep. He yawned and scratched his head before sniffling, and then he sat up.

"Oh c'mon," he murmured when he felt his throat hurt, "I can't get sick..."

Quickly he got up and put on a warm hoodie and his boots, and he could feel the fatigue in every bone. The Korean had had a horrible night - well, morning - and the few hours he had actually been asleep felt like minutes. And all because of this little something he had noticed when he had been in Daryl's cell.

When he left his own cell he wondered how quiet it was in the block. He could hear the crackling of the fire and the wind that was rattling on the windows, but no voices. With another yawn he started walking and his legs felt like led. A quick look at his pocket watch told him that he must've slept about six to seven hours - long enough to be less exhausted. But he didn't feel rested at all.

With a sigh he entered the hall and frowned when he found it empty. "Where did everybody go?" he said to himself and decided to go upstairs, and the echo of his own steps gave him goosebumps. The thought of being all alone in this huge prison was frightening and he hurried to find the rest of his group. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep, but right now he couldn't stand this dead silence.

"Guys?" he asked when he entered the long corridor on the first floor, "Rick? Daryl? Where are you?"

Nobody answered and Glenn shoved his hands a little deeper into his pockets. Did they go out without telling him? No, Lori and Maggie would probably have stayed.

"Lori? Maggie? Hey, guys, where are you?"

He opened the door to the control room, but it was empty as well. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was just a nightmare in which he was all alone. That'd make sense - why else should everyone be gone, even Maggie?

With another sigh he closed the door again and scratched the back of his head before he went back downstairs. He'd check the yard before declaring this a dream; maybe the others were outside. To do... whatever.

Leaving the prison through the door next to the tower, he stepped outside into the cold and heard voices around the corner. Quickly he went looking and beathed a sigh of relief when he saw his group checking the fences.

"Hey guys," he said and walked towards them, and his friends looked at him.

"Good morning!" Carol answered and smiled, "You slept well?"

"Not really." The Korean shot Daryl a glance and added "What're you doing?"

"Fortifying" Rick answered, "Reinforcing the fences will make the nightshift easier.

"You're not wearing a jacket," Hershel stated and nodded towards the prison, "go inside, you'll catch a cold."

"And can you bring some more zip ties? We're running out," Carol added. The Asian nodded and shot Daryl another glance before he went back inside.

When he had put on his warm jacket, he searched the staff room for cable ties. While looking through the drawers of the locker, he thought about what he had seen last night. Should he talk to Daryl or just leave it? He knew that it wouldn't be easy and that the redneck probably didn't want to answer his questions anyway. And the Korean had a lot of questions.

Just as he had found what he was looking for, he heard the door squeak outside and footsteps coming towards the staff room. Glenn put the cable ties into his pocket and turned around when Hershel entered.

"You look sick," he said and looked at the Asian's face, "how are you feeling?"

"Nowhere near as good as yesterday." Glenn pointed at his throat und shrugged. "My throat hurts. Guess I just caught a cold last night."

"Let me check on you," Hershel suggested and the Korean nodded before answering "I'll be back in a minute, I'll just deliver the cable ties."

"No, you'll go to your cell and I'll be back in a minute," the old man said and held out his hand. "Give them to me."

Glenn sighed and handed Hershel the zip ties and together they left the room; Hershel went outside and the Korean made his way to his cell where he sat on his bed. Shortly after, the old man walked past to get his doctor's bag and then he entered Glenn's cell.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered and prepared his stethoscope, and the young Korean obeyed. Hershel sounded his chest and added "Cough."

Glenn coughed and his throat started stinging like mad. Hershel noticed the tormented look on his face and took out a wooden tongue depressor. "Open your mouth and say 'Aaah'." He checked Glenn's tonsils and nodded slowly. "Your tonsils are swollen and there's mucus in your bronchial tubes. I'll write down some meds - we don't have them here. Rick or T-Dog can go to the next town's pharmacy and fetch them."

"It's nothing serious, is it?" the Korean asked and frowned, but the old man shook his head.

"No. Just an upcoming bronchitis, and we're going to scotch it. But you'll have to keep warm and rest."

"Just like Daryl," the Korean said and couldn't help chuckling, and Hershel sighed.

"If he'd just do what I told him." He gave Glenn a stern look, packed away his stethoscope and threw away the tongue depressor, "I hope you won't take him as an example."

"I won't," the Asian answered and raised two fingers, "promised." But the grin just wouldn't vanish from his face and he bit his lower lip. Hershel shook his head again, and Glenn laughed before saying "Sorry, I'm sorry. I mean it. I'll rest and keep warm. Promised."

"No more nightshifts for you," Hershel ordered and stood up, "for at least a week. You got that?"

Glenn nodded and after the old man had left his cell, he went to his locker to find something he could use as a scarf. On his and Daryl's trip to find clothes he hadn't thought about bringing a scarf, and now he regretted it.

The door outside squeaked again; Hershel had left the building. The Korean gave up looking and decided to ask Carol; she often wore scarves and could probably spare one.

When he heard another squeak he looked out of his cell and saw his friends coming in.

"Hey Carol," he said and came up to her while the others parted ways, "could I borrow a scarf from you?"

"Sure," she said, "Come on, follow me."

They went to Carol's and T-Dog's cell and Carol opened her locker. "What do you need it for? Do you need a warm one, a sheer one, ...?"

"The warmest one you've got," he answered, "I'm sick."

"The tower, right?" she asked and nodded before looking through her clothes. "I knew it was much too cold up there. No one should spend their nights there."

She got a blue, woolen scarf out of the locker and handed it to Glenn.

"I hope this will do."

The Korean put it on and nodded. "Of course it will, thanks. Unfortunately I can't do the nightshifts for a week."

"What do you mean,_ unfortunately_," Carol asked and shook her head, "staying in bed and drinking some tea, that's what you're going to do. Or do you want to make it worse?"

"You sound like Hershel. I will rest, promised." He sighed and adjusted the scarf a little before nodding towards the hallway. "I'm going to start right now. Thanks again for the scarf." With a slight smile he left her cell and went to his own where he drew the curtains and sat down on his bed. It already was pretty boring in the prison and staying in bed all day would just make it worse. He'd probably read two or three books from the staff room, drink a lot of watery tea and be bored beyond belief. Tempting prospects, he thought.

With another sigh he got up again and cleared his throat before taking a look at the books he kept in his room. He had finished reading two of them and the third one was horribly boring so he decided to replace them in the staff room. Fortunately there were a lot of books in the prison, more than Glenn had ever estimated. Sometimes he felt like an inmate himself - killing time in a little cell, going to a big hall to eat, meeting other inmates. A little work here and there and then going back to sleep.

Lost in thought he grabbed the books and opened his curtains, and in the next moment his heart skipped a beat and he jumped back a little.

"Sorry," Daryl, who stood in front of his cell, said, "jus' wanted to stop by..."

The young Korean tilted his head back and leaned against the wall next to his door. "You scared me!"

"Again," the redneck answered and when Glenn looked at him he could see a slight trace of amusement. For a second their eyes met and then he added "Heard you're ill. Need anything?"

Glenn shook his head and smirked. "Hershel just told me to stay in bed and not to take you as an example."

"Hmpf," Daryl snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but through his angry frown Glenn could still see that he was amused. To break silence, he added "Maybe we should just do a slumber party at my cell, with hot cocoa and scary stories. Sickbed Dixon and Rhee. No healthy people allowed."

Instead of a reaction to his joke, Daryl just looked at him and the Asian couldn't really interpret the look in his eyes. But then the redneck answered "Your last name's Rhee?"

It took a few seconds but then Glenn nodded. "Yeah... I never mentioned it before. It's just not important anymore, I guess."

Daryl's blue eyes rested on him for a second but then he said "I like it."

The Korean smiled a little and shrugged. "Well, it's just a name. Like Dixon, Grimes, Greene."

"Sounds better," the redneck answered and leaned against Glenn's door, "_Glenn Rhee_."

Glenn laughed lowly and coughed, and with his books in his hand he stepped out on the hallway. "I'm going to get some new books for my sickbed. Wanna come?"

"Nah," Daryl answered and looked out of the window, "Not into books without pictures."

"I see," the Korean said and grinned, and when he passed the man, Daryl said "Nice scarf."

"It's from Carol, don't make fun of me," Glenn warned but the redneck shook his head.

"I like it."

When Glenn went into the staff room he could see from the corner of his eye that Daryl gazed after him.


	18. Chapter 18

The Korean stopped, looked at Daryl and cocked his head.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'," the redneck answered and quickly lowered his gaze, and Glenn frowned.

"You're secretly making fun of the scarf, aren't you."

Daryl shook his head but couldn't help smiling. "I'm not." He pushed himself away from the wall to walk towards the Korean, still not able to get rid of his slight smile.

"What is it then?" Glenn wanted to know but the redneck shook his head again.

"Already told ya, it's nothin'."

The Asian raised one eyebrow and shifted his weight to his other leg. "Come on Daryl, that's really not fair, if it was nothing you wouldn't grin like that."

"I'm not grinning," the redneck answered but denying it just made it worse and he turned away to hide his face. Glenn twisted his mouth and shoved him gently.

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry," said Daryl and when he looked at him, a thought crossed the Korean's mind.

"Okay, fine. I bet you wouldn't look any better with this thing on."

When he took his scarf off and threw it around Daryl's neck like a lariat, the redneck backed away from him.

"Hey, cut it off!"

He almost tore down the fabric and dropped it, and the Asian could see that his grin had made way for an angry expression - and flushed cheeks.

"I was just fooling around," Glenn apologized and started wrapping the scarf around his own neck again, "sorry..." Daryl didn't answer and just rubbed his nape, and when the Korean had finished wrapping himself up warm, he added after a few seconds of hesitation "See you later..."

"Hate things 'round my neck," the redneck lowly explained when Glenn had already turned away from him, and the younger man looked over his shoulder. Daryl still had his hand on his nape and looked down at his own feet. "Reminds me of..." He didn't finish his sentence and shook his head before shooting the Korean a glance. "... just don't."

"I'm... sorry," the Asian repeated and knitted his brows. The redneck just nodded. "I really didn't mean to make you angry or-"

"Nevermind."

The tone of Daryl's voice told Glenn that he should just let it go now and therefore he said "I... the books, y'know..."

Daryl nodded again and started walking away, but the Korean stopped him by saying "Hey, Daryl!"

"What?"

"The offer still holds."

The other man slightly frowned. "What offer?"

"Well," Glenn answered and smiled, "either the one to join me looking for books now or the one that you can crash at my place later."

Daryl didn't say anything but a faint blush that the Korean didn't even notice spread on his cheeks. Glenn waited for a few more seconds and when the redneck kept quiet, he shrugged.

"Alright... see you later then. And sorry about..." He made a gesture of winding something around his neck and looked down at his books before finally going inside the staff room. While exchanging his reading matter he thought about what Daryl had said. "_Reminds me of_". Of what? Did that have something to do with Glenn's discovery? Or maybe it was a sex-thing and Daryl...

"Goddamnit," the Asian murmured and shook his head to dispel this thought. He didn't want to know what kinks his friends had. Actually he didn't want to think about sex at all since the last time he had had some - using his own hand - dated back several weeks. Maybe he should...

Glenn shook his head again and tucked his new books under his arm to go back to his cot and start reading one of them. Daryl was gone and so he walked back to his cell which felt little warmer than the cold hallway. Quickly he kicked his boots off and slipped under the cover before deciding which book to read. _Red Storm Rising_ sounded best to him - something to distract him from his thoughts. When reading about war, he probably would not think about anything related to sex.

The young Asian hadn't even realized how much time had passed when someone knocked on the bars of his cell.

"Glenn?"

He winced and looked up just so see Lori standing there, peeking through his curtains.

"Oh, hey!"

"Dinner's ready. If you want to stay in bed it's fine by everyone, we could just bring you-"

"No, no!" the Korean answered and peeled the blanket off which was wrapped around him tightly, "I'm coming."

"Alright," she said and waited for him to come, and after putting his boots on, Glenn went to the hall with her.

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked and gave him a plate, and after sitting down he answered "Pretty good actually."

"Even so I want you to stay in bed," Hershel ordered and Glenn sighed.

"I will, I promised."

Carol chuckled when the Korean rolled his eyes and Hershel nudged him.

"I saw that."

The whole group started laughing and afterwards Rick said "By the way, for the watch tonight I need you, T."

The man nodded and Carol said "I'd like to keep watch as well. You should sleep through the night again for once."

"It's alright," Rick said but Lori gave him a look of reproach.

"No really," Carol added, "I want to do it. Just relax a little."

Rick sighed but then he nodded. "Alright. But take the rifle then."

Carol just nodded and didn't answer, and from T-Dog's face Glenn could tell that he deemed it to be exaggerated. The rest of the meal everybody stayed quiet and after finishing, Carol and Lori started clearing the table.

"I'm going to bring you some tea later," Carol said to Glenn before he left the hall, and the Korean nodded.

"Thank you!"

After he had wrapped up in his blanket again to continue reading, he realized that he was actually pretty tired. He flipped his book over and put in on the floor before he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. In the hall he could hear Rick and Hershel talk and shortly after someone passed his cell. For a second he thought about Daryl saying that he didn't like things around his neck and in the next moment, the Korean had fallen asleep.

A low voice woke him up again and when he slowly opened his eyes he wondered how dark it was. The dim light of the moon lit up a small part of his cell, just enough for Glenn to see the silhouettes of the few pieces of furniture, and he sat up.

"Glenn, you awake?"

"Come in," the Korean answered and yawned while scratching his head; he didn't really know how long he had slept but since Daryl was still awake, it couldn't be that late.

The redneck pushed the curtains aside and his long shadow was cast to the floor. He looked at the younger man and Glenn cocked his head when he saw that Daryl had brought a blanket.

"That's nice, but I'm not that cold," he said, and the redneck leaned against the celldoor.

"That's mine."

The Korean frowned and for a moment he wasn't sure if Daryl was joking, but then the man added "Thought you said somethin' 'bout sickbed Dixon 'n Rhee."

The confused look in Glenn's eyes got even more confused, but then Daryl smirked.

"Don't look so scared kid, was just kiddin'."

He walked up towards him and put the blanket around his shoulders, and the Korean looked at him, still not sure what to think about this.

"It's cold," the redneck said, "you gonna need it."

"Uhm," the younger man answered, "but..."

"It's not mine."

Daryl crossed his arms in front of his chest and in the dim light Glenn could see that he smiled. The Asian laughed quietly and smiled back then, and when the redneck noticed that, he cleared his throat and said "G'night then."

"Wait a second," Glenn held him back; maybe it was a good moment for asking about the thing he had noticed in Daryl's cell. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," the redneck replied, "go ahead."

"Well, uhm," the Korean started, but then he realized that he was getting cold feet. Did he really want to ask such a delicate question? Wasn't it a little rude?

Daryl stood there and waited for the Korean to continue, but Glenn just but his lip and shook his head.

"Nevermind."

"You sure?"

Glenn nodded and ran his fingers through his hair; he just didn't know how to ask the redneck something like that.

"I'm sorry, I-" But he stopped and looked at Daryl again. "Do you want to sit down?"

The man tilted his head a little and shrugged, but then he sat down next to Glenn. They kept quiet for a long minute and then he said "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah," Glenn answered and looked at him, "why?"

"Seems like there's something on your mind."

The Korean leaned forward and propped himself up on this knees. "No, not really." He sighed. Daryl took a close look at his face and answered "You wanna talk about it?"

Glenn turned his head and their eyes met; then the young Asian smiled. "I'd bore you to death."

"Fine by me," Daryl said and leaned back, "got all night."


	19. Chapter 19

For a few seconds they both kept quiet and then the Korean sighed.

"You have been warned. Make yourself at home, this could take a while..." When he wrapped up in his blanket, he looked at Daryl and lifted one edge. "You want some?"

The redneck shook his head. "Nah. Mind ya, keep warm."

With a shrug Glenn tucked himself in and put his arms around his knees, and then he let his gaze wander around the room, remaining quiet. Then, after a good minute he laughed and shook his head. "I don't know where to start."

"At the beginning," Daryl answered matter-of-factly and the young Asian wasn't quite sure whether he was joking or not, but when the redneck kept a straight face, Glenn looked down to the ground.

"Well. I don't know... I think it's... it's the prison." He let his fingers run through his hair and rested his chin on his knees then. "How long are we going to stay here? Until all of this is over? Forever? It seems to be safe here, yes... but I feel..." Glenn started nibbling his lip and a few seconds later he almost whispered "...trapped."

Daryl looked at him without the slightest trace of emotion.

"What if something happens? There's a huge part of the walls missing and we could get overrun again. Or what if there's some other group trying to get us out of here? Could we even defend ourselves? How long are we able to stay in here without restocking our supplies? It doesn't necessarily have to be a siege - a natural disaster would trap us in here as well. A hurricane, a tornado, an earthquake... maybe even a goddamn blizzard or a tsunami. Or what if there's a fire?"

He sighed into the crook of his arm and shook his head before he chuckled. "Or maybe there's Bowser coming out of the ocean to crush us..."

Flashing Daryl a glance, the Asian could see that the redneck obviously didn't understand his joke and he scratched his head.

"SimCity, you know... it's a game in which you're building your own city and beside all natural catastrophes Bowser, that turtle-monster-thing from Super Mario,..."

The redneck's gaze spoke volumes and so the Korean just added "Uhm, nevermind," before he looked to the floor again. Then he sighed once more.

"But seriously... what if more of us died? We've already lost so many people on the way and I don't think that we can afford losing someone else. We're so weak already..." He closed his eyes and pulled his knees closer. "Everyone I once knew is dead. My family, my friends. You guys are all that remains, I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I know what'cha mean," Daryl lowly said and Glenn remembered that he had lost his last family member because of a stupid pair of handcuffs. But then there was this feverish conversation he had had with his brother and the Korean worked up all courage to ask "Is it really that bad that Merle's gone?"

When Daryl didn't answer, the Asian shot him a glance and noticed how the pale moonlight drew sharp edges onto his face. The redneck's eyes appeared darker than they actually were and when Glenn realized that he looked him in the eye, goose bumps spread on his arms. He quickly averted his gaze and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Dunno if it is." The redneck leaned his head against the wall and looked up to the ceiling. "Merle's a bastard, made a lot of faults in his life. But he's my brother, 'n blood's blood." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Didn't have much as a kid, y'know. Drunk asshole-father, dead mother. Merle was the only one who cared."

Glenn tried to remember what Daryl had said when he had seen Merle in his dream. _'Was on my own since I was a child, an' all you taught me was that you could beat me up a lot harder than our old man.'_... was that what Daryl called 'caring'?!

"He taught me a lotta things, tried to raise me. The only problem was that he was in jail most of the time 'n I had to take care of myself."

He laughed silently and scratched his neck then. "Dunno if it's really that bad that he's gone. Guess a lotta things would be different if he wasn't."

"I think you'd be different," Glenn commented, and the redneck turned his head to look at the Korean, and his facial expression changed from slightly amused to dead serious.

"Gotta tell ya somethin', short round."

"Uhm," the Asian answered a little confused, "okay, what is it?"

"Promise ya won't tell anyone."

Glenn frowned and nodded slowly. "Alright, I won't... what is it? Don't keep me in suspense...!"

The redneck looked out of the window and Glenn could see that he grinded his teeth. Then he said in a low voice, almost a whisper "When we came to the quarry we actually wanted to rob the camp. Maybe beat you up as well 'n escape with your supplies. But then you left Merle on that roof... and that saved your asses."

The silence in the cell was oppressive and Daryl had to force himself to sit still. He had told the Chink that he'd stay and listen to him, and he would, no matter how Glenn would react to the fact that he had revealed his and Merle's big secret. But the Korean didn't say anything at all and that made the redneck more than uncomfortable. Well, he probably was shocked, maybe disappointed, and he had every right to be. And even though Glenn's reaction made him cringe, Daryl felt released from this burden.

Then, after a very long pause, the Korean said "Are you serious?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

"But it was Merle's idea?"

The redneck frowned. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really," Glenn answered and stretched out, "I just wanted to know."

"It was," Daryl said.

The young Asian coughed and drank from his water bottle before he looked at him again. "So if we had found him on that roof... you would've robbed us back at the camp?"

"Merle would've."

"What about _you_?" Glenn realized that his voice sounded colder that he had intended it to. The redneck indicated a shake of the head and answered "No. Told him that I didn't want to do it anymore. There were kids."

"That's really coming on strong," the Korean said and ran his fingers through his hair, "why are you telling me that? After all this time?" He wasn't sure whether he saw a smile or just a shadow on Daryl's face, but when he tried to look closer, the redneck turned his head.

"Cause ya said I'd be different. Guess you're right, short round. It's better that he's gone. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. 'N maybe I'd have become an asshole like him."

"Can I ask you something?" The redneck looked at Glenn again. "You know that you belong here, don't you?"

Daryl looked into Glenn's dark eyes for a little longer than necessary and nodded. "I do."

"That's good," the Asian answered, "I don't think that you'd need Merle if he came back now."

"Hm." Daryl studied the Korean's face and wondered how he could've been so certain about that. Glenn snuffled and dabbed off a wet trickle from his nose with his sleeve. "Probably."

"No, for sure. You've grown so much." Glenn smiled. "From a squirrel-throwing asshole to what you are now."

When Daryl just raised an eyebrow, he quickly pressed one hand on his mouth and shook his head. "No, no, I didn't mean asshole, I-"

"I was," the redneck answered and jostled him gently, "but..." He turned away to hide his almost embarrassed face from the young Korean. "Thanks, kid. Means a lot."

Glenn lifted the corner of his mouth while pulling up his blanket a little more. Somehow he felt like he had achieved something big - Daryl had talked to him about very personal things and he even appreciated Glenn's opinion. For a man who rarely spoke at all this must've been a big step, and the Korean was a part of that.

"Daryl," he said and the redneck looked at him again, "thank you."

"What for?"

"Listening."

The redneck shook his head. "You listened to me. 'N I interrupted you earlier. Seems like the asshole's not gone completely." He smirked when he saw that the black haired man blushed and then he added "No really. Go on kid. Didn't want to make this 'bout me."

"Well," Glenn answered and felt this oppressive feeling coming back, "there's not much to add..."

"Don't think so." Daryl let his gaze wander across the room until he stopped at the window to view the moon.

Glenn sighed again and pouted; why did Daryl seem to read his mind? He rested his head on his knees again and looked at the shadows on the floor before he lowly said "Maggie."

For about a minute the only sound filling the room was their breath; then Daryl quietly asked "You still love her?"

Glenn raised his head and looked at him. "What...?"

"You still love Maggie?"

A little confused by this question, the Korean had to think about it for a few seconds. Then he shook his head. "No. No, I don't think so."

Daryl still viewed the moon and when he didn't say anything, Glenn cocked his head. "Why?"

The man shrugged but remained silent, and the Asian frowned. Did it look like he still loved Maggie? Sure, he came to see her more than any of the others - except Hershel of course - did. But he didn't love her like that anymore. She was rather like a sister, a best friend. A person he wanted to take care of, and Maggie needed that more than anyone here.

"It's a different kind of love," Glenn said and suddenly he realized how tired he was, "She means everything to me, but not like _that_. I'm afraid she won't make it. And I'm afraid I won't be able to help her 'cause I'm just as weak as she is." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I probably sound like the biggest sissy to you... but what if I cannot save her?"

"You really think she's gonna give up?"

"I don't know," the Korean answered and shook his head. He remembered Carol saying that his words had made an impact on Maggie. His pleasant lie that the group was strong, that the prison was safe. Wasn't it funny that half an hour ago he had told Daryl that he was afraid that the prison wasn't safe at all? "I just don't want to lose her... but maybe I'm painting things too black." With a weak smile he added "See... I used to be the _glass half full_ kinda guy, and now I'm the _glass broken on the floor_ kind. What a great development... 10 points to Glenn."

"Glenn," Daryl quietly said and when the Asian looked up to him, the redneck returned the look without trying to avoid longer eye contact. "You listen to me now. Maggie's gonna make it. We're _all_ gonna make it 'n if somethin' happens we'll fight like we always did, 'n no one's gonna die. Guess we'll stay here for a while, yeah... but you gonna go out to hunt with me, promised you won't feel trapped anymore. 'N if that's not enough I'll fuckin' camp in the yard with ya, short round."

He nodded towards the young Korean who slightly smiled.

"We've come far, further than Merle, Andrea or Dale ever did, 'n no one's gonna take that from us, no walker, no man." The corner of his mouth twitched and he added "'N definitely no tsunami, we're in goddamn Georgia, kid."


	20. Chapter 20

Glenn lowered his head and breathed a laugh.

"Yeah, probably not a tsunami then..."

He sighed and Daryl beheld him for a moment until he hesitatingly put one hand on his shoulder.

"Ain't everythin', right? What's on ya mind, short round?"

The Korean turned his head and looked at the redneck, and he was impressed that Daryl seemed to have such a feel for his emotions. One would never have expected that by just looking at this man - outwardly he was rough, cool and still rather introverted... although that had improved over the last year. Glenn couldn't imagine talking to him like this in the quarry or on the farm. Daryl withdrew his hand and started rubbing his wrist like he was ashamed that he had touched Glenn without permission. With another sigh, the Asian finally answered "No... it sounds stupid and..." He shook his head and smiled weakly. "I don't want you to think that I'm-"

"No." The redneck shook his head as well and clasped his hands. Glenn frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't even know what I wanted to say..."

"Whatever it is, I don't think so." Daryl sounded like he was pretty sure and the Korean wondered how the redneck could be. The man knew him for quite some time now and he seemed to feel with Glenn in a way, but he couldn't know how he felt inside. It was his well kept secret... well, at least until now, because the Asian was about to tell Daryl.

"I feel like I lost myself along the way. Like I'm not Glenn anymore, just a vessel. Now tell me that doesn't sound stupid to you..."

They looked each other in the eye and then the Korean gave him a sad smile. "I'm an idiot, right?"

Daryl didn't say anything and Glenn leaned back and looked away, still smiling. "I'm sorry you have to listen to this bullshit. I don't even know why you're still here..." He chuckled and started playing with the edge of the blanket. "If it is because you think you owe me one-"

"Because I _want_ to be," the redneck remarked and the young Asian looked at him again. "Because I _want_ to listen to your bullshit.

"Why?"

It was an honest question and Glenn couldn't really think of an answer. His only guess was that Daryl had nothing better to do and talking to him could at least be a little more interesting than sitting around in complete darkness. Maybe.

"Friends, right," Daryl answered after a short pause, "'n that's what friends are for. Listening to each other's bullshit when no one else does."

The Korean nodded and ran his fingers through his hair a few more times until the redneck added "'n you sure don't sound like an idiot to me, kid."

"Is that so," Glenn asked, "because I sound like an idiot to myself. Aren't I still Glenn? The walker-bait? The 'lil Chink?" He looked at Daryl and the man felt goose bumps spreading on his arms. "You tell me Daryl. Do you think I'm the same guy you met at the quarry?"

"No," Daryl answered and he couldn't stand the Asian's dark eyes this time so he turned his head away.

"See." With a sad sigh the Korean finally stopped touching his own hair and hugged his knees. "I don't even know who I am."

A long silence set in and Daryl thought about an answer that didn't sound stupid to himself. He knew that feeling Glenn was talking about... he himself had experienced it more than once. But he didn't know what to say now that someone else felt that way. No one had ever talked to him in such a situation. Well, in consideration of the fact that his father had been a violent drunkard and Merle had been a violent asshole it was no wonder. But now he sat next to the Korean, the pretty one with his hands on his knees and those sad eyes and he felt that he had to say something to make him feel better.

"Glenn," he started and the younger man looked at him. The redneck still had his head turned away from him and he seemed to be watching the dancing shadows on the curtains. "Y'are not the same guy... but ya've grown. Inside."

He took a deep breath and looked at Glenn again. "Lotta things happened 'n we've all changed. No one of us can go back 'n we gotta look forward."

"That's not that easy."

Daryl smiled; it was a rather sad and a knowing smile. "Ya bet I know."

"What do you mean?" The Korean cocked his head a little and tried to find something in the redneck's eyes, something to reveal what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

"Experienced that a buncha times. But every time I managed to find myself again."

"How? And… when?"

Now Daryl was the one to run his fingers through his hair and then he carefully touched the stitches on his head. "When I was a kid 'n they left me alone longer than they should, when I found Merle 'n we ran from the biters, when I came to the camp 'n lost Merle again… do I have to go on? Was way too often. But I pulled myself together 'n that's where I am now."

"In my bed, trying to explain the world to me," Glenn said and Daryl almost fell off the cot. The Asian sighed and watched the redneck straightening up again, and then he murmured "I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up Daryl, but…"

"I'm not," Daryl answered, "Just tellin' ya how it is. No cheering up. Ya think I'm stronger than you but I ain't."

"Of course you are… you're not the one sitting here whining about how bad your life is."

"Neither do you," the redneck said and lifted one corner of his mouth, "y'are sayin' how it is."

The Asian looked at him for a while until he lowly asked "How did you manage to pull yourself together again?"

"Looked for things that mean somethin' to me. That are worth pulling myself together once more."

"Merle?"

"Nah." Daryl shook his head and watched how a cloud covered the moon, and it got dark around them. „Should probably say yes, but… Merle didn't give a shit when I was feeling desperate, so why should I've bothered. Found other things."

Glenn asked "For example?", but when then he quickly added "Sorry, I shouldn't be so curious…"

"It's alright, kid," Daryl told him, and when the cloud had passed by, the Korean could see a slight frown on his face. "On the farm, the whole Sophia-thing… was about to leave, y'know."

"You wanted to leave us?" He sat up straight and knitted his brows. "Is that why you were out there all alone instead of being with us in the camp?"

Daryl nodded. "Made me mad that I couldn't find her… couldn't save her. 'N Carol pissed me off by sayin' that she may be dead already. I didn't wanna give up, but when she came outta that barn…" He looked down to the floor. "Y'know what made me stay?"

The black haired man shook his head.

"Knowing y'are family, not in blood but in bond. Couldn't leave any of you behind." He raised his head and shot Glenn a quick glance. "The only one who knew about my plans was Carol. Tried to talk it outta me by tellin' me how weak that'd be. She was right, 'n so I pulled myself together, 'n here I am. In your bed… tellin' ya how the world works."

He folded his hands in his lap and Glenn smiled weakly before he said "Thank you." The redneck shook his head, but the Asian insisted. "Really. I think I get it now. Even though I might not see myself right now, I'm still there. Somewhere. I just have to look hard enough." He sighed and clenched his fists. "May I tell you something rather personal?"

Daryl kept quiet for a few seconds; he wasn't too good with personal things and just because they had had a kind of deep talk it didn't mean that he could deal with the things on the Korean's mind. But somehow this was a time for answers and revealing things, so he nodded.

"Go ahead."

"When we had that accident… I thought I knew who I was. When I rode your bike and carried you home… it felt like I had a place, a task. Like I was good for something again, like in Atlanta. I'm not even walker-bait anymore now."

"You liked to be walker-bait?"

The Asian smiled weakly. "No. But at least I had something to do."

After another long pause, Daryl answered "Y'know what Carol told me back on the farm? 'You're every bit as good as them'." He squinted into the moonlight coming through the window. "Ya're even better, Glenn. All the things ya did for the group. For me." He shot Glenn a glance and scratched his beard. "Without you I'd be dead. 'N dying by accident while walkers tryin' to eat your face would've sucked." A slight smile played around his lips and he tucked up in his own blanket. "Can't tell ya how grateful I am."

"That seemed like the least I could do," the Korean said but Daryl shook his head.

"That's not to be taken for granted in times like these. Could name ya a handful of people we both know who'd let you just die out there."

Glenn didn't like it, but the redneck was right. It wasn't the time for charity anymore - everybody looked for themselves first.

"But you ain't like that," the man continued, "'n that's something special."

"Rick or T-Dog would-" the Korean started but Daryl's chuckle cut him off. "What's so funny?"

"… would've done the same. That's what I've told Carol back then." He smiled at the Asian and shook his head. "We're more alike than we thought, aren't we."

Daryl leaned back again and Glenn nodded. "Probably, yes… except you're hunting and you're Rick's right hand…"

"Y'are Glenn, 'n that's all that matters."

"If I were at least the Glenn I used to be," the Korean sighed, but the redneck just smiled.

"Dunno, think I like the Glenn you are right now. Except one thing."

"What is it?"

The Korean sounded more alarmed than he had planned to, but Daryl didn't seem to have noticed. He lowered his head to hide his smile as he answered "The hat."

"The hat...?"

Daryl nodded. "You always had that thing on your head. Like it was attached to you or somethin'."

He didn't get an answer to that but the Asian thought about it. Daryl was right. Since they had left the farm he hadn't worn his baseball cap. He still had it in his locker though...

"Guess the hat just had to go," the redneck mused and scratched his right temple, and Glenn shot the locker a glance.

"Yeah, probably..."

The redneck sat up straight and stretched before moving over to the edge of the cot.

"Where are you going?", Glenn asked, and Daryl looked over his shoulder.

"Takin' a piss if you really wanna know."

Glenn looked to the toilet in the corner of his room and said "Should I leave?"

The redneck shook his head. "Gonna go outside. I'll be back in a few, kid." He stood up and pulled one of the curtains aside before leaving the cell, and Glenn listened to his steps in the hallway, a very tiring sound. With a yawn he looked to the locker again before he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He had worn his baseball cap every day, in Atlanta, in the quarry, on the farm. But somehow it hadn't found the way back onto his head after their arrival at the prison. The Korean couldn't really recall why, he just remembered putting the hat in the locker one day. Had that been before or after Beth's death? Had he worn it when they had cleared out the cell block?

When Daryl quietly entered Glenn's cell again, he stopped at the door and lifted the corner of his mouth. The Korean was lying on his bed all curled up and hugged his blanket, and his calm breath filled the room. With quiet steps the redneck came towards him to carefully cover him. Then he picked up his own blanket and before he left, he whispered "Night kid...was good talkin' to you..."


End file.
